The Sun's New Moon
by AmberLynne1129
Summary: I could have sat like that for hours, buried safe in his arms with his joy and mine mingling together. I should have realized my luck was never that good." What will Bella do when Edward is in danger, but Jacob now holds her heart? Follows events of NM
1. The Sun Saving the Moon

(All character owned, created, and copy-writed by Stephanie Meyer. Some brief parts taken directly from New Moon, some paraphrasing)

Jacob freed one arm so that he could cup his big brown hand under my chin and made me look at him. "Yeah. It was easier when we were both human, wasn't it?"

I sighed.

We stared at each other for a long moment. His hand smoldered against my skin. In my face, I knew there was nothing but wistful sadness – I didn't want to have to say goodbye now, no matter for how short a time. At first his face reflected mine, but then, as neither of us looked away, his expression changed.

He released me, lifting his other hand to brush his fingertips along my cheek, trailing them down to my jaw. I could feel his fingers tremble – not with anger this time. He pressed his palm against my cheek, so that my face was trapped between his burning hands.

"Bella," he whispered.

I was frozen.

No! I hadn't made this decision yet. I didn't know if I could do this, and now I was out of time to think. But I would have been a fool if I thought rejecting him now would have no consequences.

As he looked into my eyes I didn't know what emotion he would find, however, as always he seemed to understand it. Before I could comprehend what had happened he brought his hand down and stretched the closing gap between us back out.

"Jake I…." Then I paused as my eyes trailed down from his gaze to the floor. I didn't know how to finish the sentence. Confusion seemed to be my constant companion these days, and when he looked at me like that it made it all the harder to concentrate.

"It's okay Bella, I shouldn't have moved in on you like that." He responded as he placed two sturdy fingers under my chin and connected our eyes again. "I know you haven't made that decision yet."

How did he do that? How did he know that's what I was thinking?

"Jake I…." I started to say it again, this time in a whisper as if not to burst the atmosphere, that had been created around us, with my voice. I was afraid to break it because I liked the way it felt. I liked it when Jacob Black seemed to know me better than I knew myself. Even if the way he was looking at me now made me feel confused and conflicted, I also had to admit I liked that too. Possibly too much.

As he gazed deeper into my eyes, waiting for my response, I knew without a doubt he loved me. He didn't have to say it. He would have never have had to say it, and I would have always known. And, I liked that too. The way Jake and I could communicate so naturally, so freely. The way he understood me and I understood him without saying a word. The way I fit into his arms perfectly as if they were molded for me. How I had always liked the warmth, and he was so warm. Sitting here I could not deny how much I loved the feeling of his smoldering fingers against my face. I loved …the fact there were so many things about Jacob Black that I loved, and yet, I couldn't allow myself to be selfish and give him less than he deserved. I couldn't allow myself this happiness.

Once again, without hesitation, Jake understood. He spoke before I could finish whatever it was I was going to say.

"Bella, you make me happy, and I…I know I make you happy too."

That word, that hopeless word. It had no place in my life anymore.

"I know you Bella. You may think I don't have a clue, that I don't understand the extent of your pain, but I can see it." He paused and looked away for a brief second as if by thinking of my pain the burden was brought to him.

I looked at him, wondering what he was going to say next, wishing he could say it faster so the numbing pain in his eyes, my pain, would be able to leave him. I didn't like to see Jacob in pain, in fact I hated it. It made the edges of my hole burn. This was my burden to bear, not his. My pain, my choice. He should not have to feel my anguish.

"I know I make you happy." He repeated, looking at me intensely as if to bore the fact into my brain. "I know you struggle with the concept of being happy, but Bella…"

I cut him off there, with words I knew would hurt him. But I had to tell him. If he was going to continue to try to chase after my bled out, abused, excuse of a heart he had to know the truth.

I lowered my eyes from his, "I, I can't be happy without Edward, Jake."

I felt him stiffen, but he didn't release our hands that had magically become entwined without my knowledge. It always felt so natural, why would I have noticed.

"No Bella!" He screamed into me without raising his voice a decibel. "Don't lie to yourself. You have been happy, truly happy with me. The only reason you don't think you have been is because you tell yourself you can't be. It's in your head Bella, it's all in your head." He paused and hesitated for a second. "Even him, I know you loved him... I know you still love him, but he's become a delusion to you, like an addiction."

I looked at him, unable to utter an audible sound, dumbfounded by the truth of both of his statements. How did he know that! How could he possibly know that! I was beginning to wonder if Jacob could read my mind, but my thought was cut short when he started to speak again. He was so young, but he understood so much.

There was a new urgency to his voice now that matched the deep intensity of his dark furrowed eyes. "I'm real Bella. What we share….it's real. No supernatural games or dazzling powers. There is no fantasy to this; no magic.....I'm the one who understands you. You belong with me Bella. It's effortless for us, comfortable, easy as breathing. I won't give up on you, one day you'll wake up from this fantasy you live in with him. I won't give up just like that I'm gonna make you mine if it takes everything I have."

The reality of Jake's words crashed into me with such force, such unbearable force. I broke: physically, emotionally, mentally. I crumpled to the kitchen floor, a stream of impossible tears flooding from my eyes. Jake swooped me into his arms in one swift motion and was gently stroking my hair, my face buried into his shoulder.

Inside of me the unimaginable happened.

_Break, Snap, Crack, Shatter……_

My hole, my pain, my almost constant companion had shattered under the force of Jacob's words. It gave way. I couldn't keep it together under the truth he revealed. It fell like broken glass to the bottom of my being. Rather than one burning hole at the center of me – one searing agonizing pain – it had broken into a million pieces. And I knew that in this new form it could not haunt me the way it had before. I would never feel its intensity in the same way. The pain would be more manageable now.

That's when Jacob bent down closer. He brushed the hair from the side of my face, and then pressed his warm lips onto the skin he uncovered there. When he broke away, he let out a sigh and whispered, "It's going to be okay Bella. I'm here. We'll fix this thing together."

For the first time since Edward had left, I felt like I had the ability to heal. Not just a broken down house with only a few good rooms, but that I was capable of becoming a complete home. It would take years of remodeling. It would be a hard, grueling job. Despite how much I wanted Jacob to be there with me along the journey, how much I ached for this with every part of me, I couldn't ask him to. I knew he would want to, that he would fight to be the one standing by my side when the job was done. But, he couldn't be. The pain wasn't over yet. I couldn't bear to see him suffer as I went through my healing process.

At that moment the phone rang, I was so lost in thought I didn't care who it was. Jacob was to far from the phone to reach it and he didn't dare release the hold he had on me. We sat there unmoving as the rings buzzed by…one….two…three….seven total.

I couldn't help but wonder what Jacob was thinking as he watched me weep in hysteria. Would he be able to tell the difference between the tears of relief and the tears of pain?

I fell deeper into his arms. It was wrong, but I wanted to…I needed to. I had never been so close to Jacob, not in this way, and I realized I liked it. I loved the warmth of his skin, the texture between rough and smooth as his muscles contoured, the soft musky smell of him as I buried my face in his shoulder. There was so much comfort in being this close. It was more than that though. More than just comfort, it was like I was meant to be there, like coming home after an absence. It was easy.

"I love you Bella" He whispered gently in my ear. It was abrupt, but followed appropriately with my present train of thought; still the words caught me off guard. I knew it already, but to hear it, to have the words ringing in my ears audibly, made me cry harder. I knew he wouldn't go anywhere. I would have to watch him suffer with me. I hated that thought, but as I burrowed safer into his arms, I hated the thought of him ever leaving me. I needed him. I was so selfish.

"Bella, honey, what is it? Can you say something? Anything? I'm so sorry, I should have waited to tell you that….I just though maybe it would help…I'm so stupid sometimes….what a stupid move." He continued to belittle himself until finally I spoke for the first time since I had fallen to the floor.

"Why?" I began, my voice gave way and broke with my emotions.

"Why are you still here with me?" I was so broken, abused, torn and that was just my heart. I had chosen his enemy over him last night and yet here he was. "Can't you see what I've done? Done to myself by loving what…. what shouldn't be real? I….I don't deserve you."

Jacob brought his arms from my hair and wrapped them around my shoulders instinctively, burying me further into him. But this was different than the times before when he had me in a vice grip I couldn't breath in. I could still breath, in fact it was easier to breath, knowing he didn't want to let me go regardless if he did deserve better.

He was trying to keep his voice calm, but it was breaking under his emotions. He spoke with desperation. "That's…that's not true Bella … nothing could be further from the truth." He took a deep breath, trying to steady his emotions. "It's not your decision to make, it's mine, and you are worth every ounce of effort I have put into this. I won't let you go. So stop being stupid. Stop trying to push me away. I'm staying here with you 'cause that's…..that's what love's about." He stated in a sure, definite, steady voice.

I had wasted so much time, pushing Jake away from me when that's where he was meant to be. I had no doubt. I just never saw how he could cherish me. I was so weak, so fragile, so human, so plain. I had nothing special to offer him and to top it off I was scarred. But, he did love me regardless of it all, regardless of my broken state. And, somehow despite never thinking I could possibly deserve him he made me feel like I was worthy of his love. Not just because I needed it like I needed air to breath and water to drink, but by some way his love wiped away all my inferior feelings. It was just Jacob Black in love with Bella Swan. He had found a way to love me in spite of my impossible state and it was simple to him. He didn't complicate it. I would no longer keep my heart from him.

"Bella," his voice was filled with a pleading agony, but not the sad kind, it was a passionate desperation, "Bella, please don't lock yourself away forever. You deserve happiness. We are meant to be together."

As we sat there, quiet, gently rocking back and forth in a soothing motion. He was my sun, my warmth, speaking to me, reassuring me. He was calling out into the heavens for his companion in the sky, the moon. She had disappeared for too long, and he needed her back. He didn't care if all she could do was reflect his light, he didn't want her to be lost in the dark sky forever. And I knew that regardless of the new moon cycle she had been in, she was going to reappear slowly until she was full, and they were complete and together in the sky, where they belonged. The way it was meant to be. This was real, this was truth, I could not deny it. It was as much a part of me now as my hole had been five minutes before.

However, I could not renounce that I loved Edward. He was my prince, perfect, ideal, flawless….dazzling. He was more than just a saint among men, he had been my angel. But, the fantasy Edward had brought into my life, Jacob matched with his reality. Not a grueling, toilsome reality, but the things that make life worth living: the salty breeze of the ocean, laughing, smiling, family, friends, the stars in the night, watching the sun take it's place in the sky, being in the arms of the one you love. Jacob, he was the natural path my life was meant to take. He was my best friend, the one who knew and understood me. He was my soul mate.

For the first time since I had buried my face into Jacob's shoulder I lifted my head to look him in the eyes. He was staring at me, eyes tender and anguished until he caught the firmness of discovery and conviction in mine. His gaze then turned hopeful and the corners of his mouth picked up ever so slightly, the beginning form of my Jacob's smile. He hesitated, as if not to get ahead of himself just incase he had misinterpreted what he found in my eyes. Of course he would choose to be cautious now when all I wanted was for him to close the space between our lips and seal my future with his kiss. It was then that I arched my neck slightly and slowly began to close the distance between us. He caught on fast, and with a full blown Jacoby smile on his face, he finished the job for me. Our lips met with tenderness and grace. I had never imagined it would feel this good, this perfect, this easy. My free hand journeyed up his strong, muscular arm and found its precise place along his jaw as I stroked it from cheekbone to the base of his neck. His warm hands made circles along my back and shoulders with varying pressure as he would bring me closer, then release, closer, then release. The kiss burned into my being. I felt pieces of my hole slowly dissolve and vanish almost as if Jacob had set them to flame. They were helpless to the hold he had on me now, they would blow away, weak and defeated as Jacob and I embarked on the journey of life together. Because I realized that this kiss was not just a first kiss, it was also a final kiss. In this moment, with Jacob's arms blazing around me, his lips caressing mine, I said goodbye to the future I had planned on and lost, and I embraced my future with him, with Charlie, with the pack, with Emily.

When we broke away Jake looked at me bright and breathless, "Bella," he sighed, "Oh crap, I don't know what to say. I can't even think straight. All I can make sense of is…" he paused to catch his breath again, and dipped in to brush his lips against mine for a brief moment. Still in disbelief at what had just happened, at what I wanted to happen, "Oh Bella, Honey, I love you. I love you so much I just can't believe it."

"I know Jacob," I said in a smooth soothing voice, my eyes, just as bright as his. I loved the elation I was feeling, and seeing, come from him. I continued to touch his face in a soft gentle stroke, "It was nothing short of amazing."

I didn't think it was physically possible, but somehow Jacob's smile stretched further across his face, his eyes beamed with joy. "I'd say," he added as he leaned his head against the wall, let out a deep sigh, and trailed his eyes away from me to the ceiling in an attempt to keep himself from bursting with delight. He pulled me close again. I dropped my hand and found my new position nestled in his chest, his chin resting on the top of my head. I could feel his heart beating beneath the warmth. It felt like it was doing somersaults. It would figure that Jacob would have an acrobatic, graceful heart. The image made me smile to myself.

I could have sat like that for hours, buried safe in his arms with his joy and mine mingling together, creating an atmosphere that made it seem attainable to breath on the moon. My thought was violently interrupted as Jacob's body turned rigid beneath me. I should have realized my luck was never that good.


	2. Facing This Together

Alice stood motionless in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Alice?" I cried. As I started to stand from my position, Jacob was hesitant to release me, but responded when I shot him a stern look.

Was she mad at me? How could she possibly be mad at me? We could still be friends. That's when I realized the panic in Alice's eyes.

"Alice, what is it, what's wrong?" I pleaded with her.

"Who was on the phone?" she asked numbly.

"The phone, um, I don't know we didn't answer it." I replied baffled. Jake was now standing by my side, the mask in place, his hand in mine. Alice caught glance of this display of affection and it seemed to break her of the stone state she had been in upon entering.

"It was Edward. He….he thinks you're dead." Alice replied her precious features strained with worry.

Jake tensed, "The bloodsucker didn't want her. He left her, why should he give a rip." He spat at Alice harshly. I glared at Jake, I didn't like him using that tone with Alice, but I also grasped his hand tighter afraid he would let go. I hoped he understood my mixed signals. I needed him even more when my pain was being discussed. He was the only thing keeping the pieces from throbbing.

It was true. Edward had left me behind; let the darkness surround me until… I felt like I'd died so why did it matter. I didn't see how that related to her current onslaught of panic.

"Don't delude yourself into thinking you're the only one who loves her Dog." Alice spit back in an unexpectedly curt tone. Jacob scowled at her, unconsciously wrapping his arm around my shoulder to pull me closer.

"Rosalie told him about you cliff diving, how I had seen you disappear in my vision and now I can't see Ed…" She was abruptly cut off as her pale face became lifeless and still, her beautiful features withdrawn and empty. She was having a vision.

Ed….Edward? Edward had disappeared from her vision, but that would mean that he….I couldn't let myself think of the word. I would wait for further explanation before torturing myself unnecessarily.

When she came back a horror flashed through her face that would have knocked me over if Jacob hadn't had such a firm grasp on me. "What is he thinking!?" she howled.

"What? What is it Alice? Tell me….you have to tell me NOW!" I screamed with sudden urgency.

"He's going to Italy, to the Volturi. He's going to ask to die. I…" her voice trailed off as I slowly felt consciousness slip from my grasp, "I don't think he planned to outlive you by long."

I felt my legs give way; the blackness hit me like a brick. The heat that had been concentrated at my shoulder was suddenly cradling me and then, it was gone. I felt the soft contours of our sofa beneath me.

"Just leave us alone!" Jacob's husky voice fumed, "All you leeches do is hurt her. You come, make your mark, and leave. She doesn't need you or your drama!" He sneered. I could hear him shaking.

"Careful you teenage mutant werewolf, phasing here would put Bella in…" Alice was cut off by Jake in an instant.

"I would never hurt her!" he howled.

Alice laughed a spiteful little laugh, "You have just as much potential to hurt Bella as deeply as Edward did."

A fierce growl ripped through Jacob's chest. I knew Alice wasn't referring to physical injury and that was the reason behind Jacob's violent reaction. She had been referring to imprinting. A new fear grasped my heart, but I quickly refused its presence. I could worry about that later. I opened my eyes to make sure Jake was still human.

"Don't compare me to that filthy, bloodsucking, life-draining, leech!" He ferociously declared, more beast than man. He was hunching over, ripples traveling through his spine.

A new panic overtook me now. "Jacob," I said weakly in an effort to break his concentration. I had to take his attention away from Alice or he could very well do something I would always detest him for doing.

To my surprise it worked. He whirled around in a blur and was by my side, stroking my cheek….it was then that I realized he was wiping away tears.

"Oh Bells, honey" his tone was completely different now, "You know I would never leave you. Never. I love you more than anything. No stupid legend can take that from me, from us."

"It's okay Jake," I reassured him. As I looked into his deep eyes I knew that if they ever betrayed me, if I ever lost this connection with Jacob Black, I would loose all ability to ever love, "We can talk about this later."

"You bet later," Alice interceded, "I don't mean to break up your touching, make me puke if I had the ability moment, but we have a suicidal vampire on our hands. Focus people"

I began to sit up a bit to fast, the blood rushing to my brain making me dizzy, "What do we do?" Jake was by my side on the sofa now, keeping me stable. He was still shaking slightly, his body stiffer than normal. He wasn't happy about me wanting to help.

"Bella, I – I don't think I can ask you to…." She trailed off in indecision.

"Ask me!" I commanded. Jacob's hold on me tightened.

"We'd have to go to Volterra, the only way he is going to believe you are alive is if he sees you in person. But, it's dangerous Bella, so, so dangerous." She shook her head before she continued. The couch started to move rhythmically beneath me. "If they grant his favor or he finds a way to make them quickly enough, we're too late. I'll be considered his accomplice if he is successful in offending them, and you will be the human who not only knows too much, but also smells too good. More than likely we will both die, execution for me….dinnertime for you." She paused again and looked at me tenderly, "I am afraid of getting you killed."

"Alice," I shouted, "I almost get myself killed on a daily basis. We have to save Edward." A world in which Edward didn't exist was too much for my feeble mind. Even if he hadn't wanted me, even if now I had Jake, a part of my heart would always love Edward and that part needed him to survive, even if it meant dying in the process.

"I'll call the airlines, you write a note to Charlie" Alice said and vanished.

"Charlie," I whispered. I almost felt like I would faint again as I looked up at Jake, wondering if the pack would protect him.

"Jake…." My word trailed off.

"Don't go," He whispered in broken agony. He was calm again now that Alice had flitted out of sight.

"Jake I have to." I replied urgently, trying to break free from his slipping grasp. I couldn't argue with him now, but I had to reassure him somehow. "This doesn't change the way I feel about you Jake, not one bit. But, the piece of my heart that still loves Edward, it has to know he's alive. He has to exist or that piece will die and become incapable of ever loving anyone else ever. It hasn't healed yet; do you want that piece of me to die Jake?" I ran toward the kitchen to write the note. He followed.

"You could die completely Bells! You don't have to go. I'm begging, you really don't have to go," He was crying, pleading, the sound of his voice slowly breaking my resolve. It was the sun again, seeing his moon slipping away into the night, an eternal blackness. "You could stay with me. You could stay alive. For Charlie. For me."

I turned around rapidly towards him, lost my balance, and was in his arms. Immediate relief, immediate safety and comfort, but this also made it hard to think straight. "Come with me Jake." I sobbed.

I was so selfish, that was the last place in the world Jake would be safe, a city FULL of vampires! I must be crazy! Who was going to make sure the pack was keeping an eye on Charlie if Jake wasn't here. But, I needed him to come with me. I would go insane if I didn't have him by my side. The moon can't exist without the sun. I would never be able to face what the city held -- menacing ancients, sudden death, Edward – if I didn't have Jacob with me.

I looked up at his face. His brow furrowed in deep thought. I wanted him to deny my request, tell me it wasn't possible, and yet I feared that he would. Then resolve flashed through his features. He bent down pressed his soft, warm lips on my forehead, and whispered in an unwavering voice, "Okay, honey, let's go."

He took my hand, and I couldn't help but smile. This was wrong, but it felt perfect.


	3. First Date?

(Thank you to everyone who has read and for the few of you who left comments. =) It made me so happy to know people are enjoying my work!)

I quickly finished writing my note to Charlie. I felt terrible just abandoning him when he needed me most, but what choice did I have. Alice honked the horn of Carlisle's Mercedes impatiently, and Jacob and I bolted for the door.

When she caught sight of us still together, walking in harmony, neither with a look of brokenness or betrayal, her eyes widened in shock and her jaw dropped.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," she repeated my name three times in disbelief, "he's not coming with us is he? He can't…my visions….and….the Volutri…. and…"

"He comes or I don't, I won't go without him," I stated firm. I caught Jacob's smug elated smile out of the corner of my eye. Alice's face turned into an adorable pout.

"Just great," she wailed, "We'll never get the smell out of the car."

I took that as her acceptance.

We pealed out of the driveway and were on our way as soon as the car door shut behind me. A small sense of relief flashed through me, we were taking action.

Jacob's body was tense again once inside the car, but his eyes gaped with admiration at the black leather interior of the Mercedes. I stared at him, tucked safely in his warm arms beneath his shoulder, still in awe that he was actually with me. His expression had turned slightly terrified, mostly due to Alice's driving. If he was driving the Mercedes I doubt his expression would have been the same.

"I still can't believe you agreed to come," I sighed.

"Are you crazy? Slave for life, remember?" he said playfully despite the intense atmosphere in the vehicle, but then he became serious, "Did you think I was going to let you just walk away when you wanted me there?" Another pause. That made perfect sense. Jacob had desired nothing more than for me to want him the way he did me. So when I did, how could he possibly deny me? It made what I had done even more monstrous. "Do you remember what happened in the kitchen or did I dream that?"

"Oh, I remember." I replied, blushing.

"Then there's your answer. I love you." He looked at me and flashed a big Jacoby grin, "Italy, hmm, a little flashy for a first date, but it will do? Do you think pizza is really Italian?"

Only Jacob could possibly find something humorous in the current bleakness of our situation. Alice made a gagging noise. I playfully slapped Jacob's arm and nudged her seat.


	4. Spare Ticket

We barely made our plane on time, and Alice had to dazzle the ticket lady into, by some miracle, locating us a spare ticket.

As soon as the plane took off Alice was on the phone explaining everything to Jasper. I didn't listen as intently as I should have. I was lost in my own thoughts.

Why was Edward reacting so impulsively? It just wasn't like him to not be thorough, and this was quite the opposite of thorough. But then again what did I know? I thought I knew he loved me. I would have bet my life on it. I had bet my future on it and lost it all. I instinctively wrapped my arm around my chest forgetting the hole was no longer there, not in that form anyway. Before I could locate the broken pieces Jacob lifted the arm rest between us and pulled me close.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his husky voice was tender.

"No Jake, I'm not okay." I whispered, "But I am better. Better because you are here."

He leaned down and kissed my hair. It was the absolute truth, I wasn't okay… but I wasn't as bad as I could be and it was all because of Jacob. I didn't even want to think about how I would have been had he not agreed to come, had we not shared the kiss in my kitchen, had he not magically shattered my pain into a more manageable form, and finally, had I not discovered we were meant to be together.

I would be a basket case. I was sure of it.

As soon as Alice hung up, she explained to us all about the Volturi. Who they were, what they did, why they were so dangerous…... We got the whole speech, in a much too low decibel, in order to remain discreet, and in a much to fast speed, because, well, it was Alice.

Jacob had become much tenser realizing exactly how much danger awaited us in the city. I also saw the anger flare in his eyes. I knew it wasn't stemming from his hatred for vampires in general but for one in particular….Edward. He was the reason for my pain in the first place, and he was the reason I was being put in the most dangerous situation any human could possibly face. Even though it was my choice to go, Jacob would rather pin all his hatred on Edward, than feel the least bit of malice toward me. Jacob was being protective, but I didn't like him feeling this way toward Edward. I would never accept it. Regardless that my heart belonged to him now, Edward was my first love, he deserved that much respect. I had loved him, part of me always would; Jacob would at very least learn how to not hate him.

"I still don't know what we're going to do about the D…" Alice stopped to rephrase her sentence when I shot her a disapproving glare, "about Jacob. I doubt the Volturi have ever had a werewolf in their city. Caius has a strong distaste for mutant wolves"

"Maybe I can shock their dead hearts back into beating, give Dark Lord Fangs a run for their money." Jacob stated mockingly.

"Don't be stupid Jake," I glared at him.

"The Volturi don't care for money much, they collect talents. All those blood curling talents. Remember?" Alice stated like he really was stupid. She had just explained to us about the Volturi's gifted members in her brief, low speech.

Jacob rolled his eyes, "Sure, sure."

Before I could add anything else to the conversation I felt the plane start to lower. Fear gripped my heart. We were landing in Florence. We were so close, yet, so far. We had come all this way with the possibility of failure and death looming overhead, but now the reality left me crippled.

"How far is Volterra when we land?" I heard Jacob's voice break through my stupor.

"Depends on how fast you drive." Alice added with a grin. It seemed out of place and shocked the life back in me.

"Alice?" I asked cautiously.

She looked at me and smiled mischievously.


	5. This is Best

I was standing outside the airport with Jacob, anxious to get moving in whatever direction we were suppose to be going. I was on the verge of asking Jacob to just grab me and start running, when we heard the sound of tires pealing towards us. My eyes widened in disbelief. It was a yellow Porsche.

"Jeez, do you think the bloodsucker could be any more obvious." Jacob stated sarcastically.

Alice pulled up.

"I was more concerned with speed, due to the dire state of our current situation, than blending in with the scenery. But if you rather I could go grab a buggy so we could strap you to it and make you pull us," she replied as we opened the doors to hop in. Jacob just grinned. He was obviously pleased by the frustration he was causing her. We were really going to have to talk.

The ride into the city seemed like an eternity. I watched Alice's face in the rear view mirror slip in and out of visions. It was hard for her to see anything with Jacob near. She never said a word. No one said a word. We sat there in perfect silence as the engine purred and thrust us closer to our final destination. I was wrapped firmly in Jacob's arms, as he seemed to follow a never ending pattern of stroking my hair, my cheek, my hand, my arm and occasionally kissing my forehead. I didn't stop him. It felt nice, and I knew he wasn't doing this because he was anxious or fidgeting. He was trying to engrain each feeling into his memory so he would never forget.

As we approached the ancient, beautiful, city on the hill I saw nothing but terror and pending disaster. Our car wound along the road, as fast as possible.

"Alice," I broke the silence, "What's the plan?" my voice was firm but my hands were trembling.

I knew she had been searching, trying to find the best plan of action.

"Well, the Volturi denied his request." She stated with no relief in her voice. There was more coming, "He is planning on dazzling the crowds with his sparkling effects at noon, looks like he is going to give into his theatrical tendencies after all."

_It could be worse_. _It could be worse._ I continued to chant in my head.

The road became congested as we neared the city. It looked like there was some sort of festival going on.

"What.." I started. She answered me before I could finish my question.

"It's St. Marcus day."

I could tell I wasn't going to get any further explanation, she slipped into a vision. Jacob had stopped his pattern, which made me much more anxious. He was now focusing all his energy on not phasing.

Alice snapped back when we were mere car links away from entering the city, "There is no parking in there. I know. You and Jacob will have to run to the main plaza. Edward is by the clock tower hiding in the shadows of an alley." She paused for a brief second, but the knowledge of Edward's location combined with the shadow of time we had to spare made her pause seem like an eternity. "Jacob will have to stay at the edge of the plaza while you run into the crowd towards the clock tower, stay to the walls as much as possible."

"No!" Jacob growled, much too loudly for the tiny space we were in.

"I'm sorry Dog; I don't have time to argue with you. I searched and searched and searched the future and since your presence makes it nearly impossible to make much out of anything" she let out and exasperated sigh, "this is the best way. If you go with her, you will spoil everything. I still can't see the exact decisions of the guard, but trust me this is best." Alice explained slightly annoyed but also assuring. "You're not the only one who wants what's best for Bella."

Jacob started to shake. I put my hand on his face to direct his eyes toward mine. Locked in my gaze he began to mellow.

"I don't like this either," I moaned, "but, I'm betting on Alice."

With that Alice hit the unlock button, "Run, Go! Don't trip!"


	6. Into the Darkness

Jacob and I jumped into the street. I caught my foot on the curb, and he grabbed my hand before I could fall to my knees.

"A bloody knee in a city of blood-drinkers is probably not the greatest idea Bells," Jacob joked. I glared at him, irritated by my clumsiness.

He pulled me up into his fiery arms and started rapidly weaving in and out of the crowd before I could vocalize my request. Normally I would be annoyed by the gesture, but under such circumstances, it was a necessity.

We made our way into the main plaza.

I spotted the looming clock tower about two hundred yards from where we stood. Fear, anxiety, and impatience pulsed through me at the sight. The moment had come. Edward's fate was in my hands, I hadn't thought of it in that exact context until this instant. The new reality made my chest throb in anguish. Not my pain, but my heart…the piece he still held needed him alive, and I was the only person who could save him. The weight of my burden would have made my knees buckle had Jacob not been holding me.

Jacob.

I turned and placed both my hands on his face. The sadness in his eyes, an intense, suffocating, aching, and terrifying pain, when I saw it I began to sob. How could I leave him here? Let him watch me run to my death. It was the most monstrous thing anyone could do to the one who loved them, heart and soul. I buried my face in his chest one last time, my arms wrapped around his neck. My body convulsed in rhythm with my tears. I had to stop crying, or I would fall flat on my face the first step I took.

Jacob let me slowly slide out of his arms. When my feet hit the ground he grabbed me around the waist, and pulled me close. I knew what he was doing, and I did not protest. His lips met mine with fierce passion. His muscles quivered beneath my fingers as I clung to his shoulders. One of his hands made its way up my back to the base of my head and pulled me closer, deeper into the kiss. My heart beat raced and my blood simmered in my veins as our lips moved in perfect synchronization with each other. We never missed a beat.

It was anguished, frenzied, incredible, fiery, pained, zealous, heated, passionate….the kiss was everything. Yet, it would never be enough; I would always want more.

We broke apart, but Jacob didn't end there. He made a trail of kisses along my jaw all the way to my ear. I stood motionless, lost in the heat of the moment, when he breathlessly whispered, "Don't die Bells. Please, please come back to me."

I was shocked back to reality with his words.

I started to pull away, refocusing on my task. My fingers slid down his arms until I reached his hands. I knew what I had to do, what I wanted to say. What I couldn't believe I hadn't said, yet glad was saved for this moment. I cupped my small, pale fingers around his large, brown hands and brought my lips to them, tears mingling with my kisses.

"I love you Jacob Black," I said, my heart danced in my chest, "Even when my heart stops beating, I will always love you."

With those words, I released his hands, turned away towards the dense crowd and started to run in a fury, wiping the tears from my eyes all the while. I never looked back to see his face for I knew if I did I would run back to his arms. Instead I pushed forward, leaving the sun behind, running towards the darkness to save an angel.


	7. Life Is Cruel

**JPOV**

Her fingers skimmed over mine, the sensation of her touch and presence…..gone. She turned without looking at me. Without allowing me to respond, she ran into the crowd leaving me behind, breathless, helpless… in agony. The blood was still coursing rapidly through my veins from her touch, her kiss …. her words. She loved me. Bella Swan was in love with me! She wanted me. She's all I'd ever wanted, all I'd ever want, and she was mine. I had held her fragile form safe and beautiful in my arms ten seconds ago, and now she was gone.

Life was cruel.

What kind of sick existence is this? Just when you have everything your heart could ever want within your hands. Fate rips it out, leaving you damaged and defeated.

My chest began to heave in sobs, but the tears refused to come to my willing eyes, as I watched her run. She didn't turn around to look at me. I knew she couldn't or she would run back into my arms and hate herself forever. But, she wanted to; she was in as much agony as I was. I could tell because she never stopped crying.

The thought finally knocked some sense into me. What was I doing just standing here!? Just because the annoying, little leech was psychic didn't mean she could render me helpless. Since when did I take orders from bloodsuckers? Besides I made it hard for her to see things clearly, this could still end well. If it didn't, Bella and I would be together. It was a win-win: together in success or together in failure.

I took off into the crowd.

I can't believe I was so stupid to ever let her out of my grasp. Just look at her up there, barely able to keep herself upright, fighting a nervous emotional break down and yet still pushing ahead because of her loyal conviction to save the rotting corpse lurking in the shadows. How could I possibly have even thought about letting her face that monster alone!

The hate seethed through my body. My arms trembled as the beast inside me clawed to break free and end him. If it wasn't for Bella, I would. I still didn't completely understand why we had to come save him, he deserved to die after what he'd done to her, but if it was going to keep Bella from more pain to know he….existed…then so be it. I couldn't bear to see her go through more pain. She was just starting to get better. Something big had happened in the kitchen besides our kiss, although that had to be my favorite part. For the first time, she looked like she wanted to heal. She wanted to be a whole person again without him, and she wanted me with her.

Still couldn't believe that last part. Quil had come over the other night after he found out about the psychic leech, maybe he slipped something in my soda and I was dreaming. Nah, if I were dreaming I wouldn't be trying to save the parasite. Bella and I'd be touring Italy side by side in a cozy Italian sports car, eating that fancy Italian ice-cream I learned about in Geography last year, driving recklessly all the while proclaiming "It's a rental." She wouldn't be running toward certain doom with me at her heels. My version made me smile though.

I was gaining on her, only about thirty yards away. Relief washed through me as I watched her chestnut hair move with the rhythm of her running. The memory of its scent teased my senses. My body began to crave her touch again. How easily she could distract me. It was pretty pathetic, but I won't complain.

As the gap between us closed, horror struck. From the alley Bella was passing a stone arm reached out, reflected the sun and vanished….with her. A new fury ripped through me. I bound over people's shoulders to get to the alley faster. It probably looked like I was playing a superhuman version of leap frog. People turned to stare at my agility and speed, but I didn't care how much attention I brought to myself. Only one thing mattered, Bella.

I was at the alley with in seconds, but it wasn't fast enough. My enemy was faster. I searched for her scent with waves of pain, anguish, longing, and terror washing through me. I was struggling to keep myself together. It had never been this hard before.

I found Bella's scent, but it was mixed with another…..familiar as well….the smell made the animal howl and scratch within me. I whirled around in a blur, determined to hunt them down, but an ice-cold, sturdy hand grabbed my shoulder. I didn't look. I knew who it would be. The scent was unfamiliar.

A sardonic smile crept across my face, "So, you're the infamous Volturi Guard," I sneered, "What took you so long?"

The heat over took me. I didn't fight back. The wolf was free.


	8. Something Stronger

My heart clouted against my ribcage, stealing the breath from my lungs. I ran with furious determination as my gaze fixed on my goal, but my thoughts were still with Jacob. The tears formed a steady, never-ending stream from my eyes as I longed to be back in his arms, safe and warm. The people around me stared with concern and condemnation as I ran by. I looked like a mental case, but I couldn't find it in myself to care what they thought. They had no concept of the inner turmoil I was fighting.

Would I ever know Jacob's arms again, or would I meet my end in the shadows with Edward?

The thought made me shiver and lose my balance. I had to fight to keep from tripping as my foot caught the toe of the man's shoe in front of me.

The clock tower was so close, but the concept that should have brought me comfort only brought more panic. Would I fail by this small a margin? What would Edward think when he saw me? Would he be furious? Would he even be there still?

My thoughts were cut off abruptly as a firm, ice-cold touch snatched me from the crowd.

Panic.

The end was coming. My heart seized in my chest, my limbs pumped with adrenaline. My eyes snapped shut.

I couldn't speak. I couldn't look. I couldn't move.

The coolness was all over me now. Chilled limbs held me, a cool chest pressed against my right side, and icey, sweet breath blew on my face as I felt the world zoom by at an all too familiar, accelerated speed.

And then we stopped.

My captor let me down but kept his hands on my shoulders to keep me stable. His icey breath still danced across my face.

"Bella," the bells began to chime, "Love, are you all right?"

My eyes darted open with his words. It was Edward.

His beautiful chiseled features…worried. His smooth marble skin…timeless. His tufts of golden bronze hair….caught the breeze slightly. His dark eyes…..studied mine.

It was Edward. He was safe!

My heart shot back to life, and I threw my arms around him. His body was hard and smelled divine. I breathed his scent deeply. His hands left my shoulders and wrapped gently around my waste. My back began to tingle from their temperature and the hair on my arms rose. This wasn't a dream. It was real.

I found my voice, "Edward, Edward," I began to cry. It had been so long since I had addressed him it was all I could say. His name was beautiful and burst with energy because he was still alive.

"It's okay, I'm here," he soothed me. The sound of his voice made my knees weak.

He sighed and ran his fingers softly through my hair, smoothing out the frazzled, tangled mess it had become. I was lost in this moment with him.

I turned my face to look in his eyes. They were very dark, filled with relief, ecstasy, and suffering. He hadn't hunted for weeks. This was obviously difficult for him.

As we stood in the shadows of the ominous ancient buildings, my curiosity got the better half of me. "Edward," I started, finally somewhat composed. "how…how did you know I was coming? When you grabbed me from the alley, how did you even know I was there?"

He looked at me and pursed his lips. "Well," he began pensively, "I couldn't hear you. Now could I?" his lips curved into the half-smile that made my heart beat irregularly, "There was Alice safe outside the city. She was mentally shouting at me claiming you were still alive and in the city, but I didn't trust her. She would never send you into the city alone, but then I heard someone else, another familiar voice," His face twisted in frustration, "It was Jacob Black. I heard him thinking about you, worrying more or less, and then I heard him thinking about me, maliciously. I spotted you in the crowd and decided to intercept you," He smiled again and stroked my face gently with one hand. "One of my better ideas."

I stood there in awe…..dazzled…. it almost felt, like, he wanted me again.

"Come love, let's get you out of here." He added, "we don't want to press your luck anymore than we have to. We're not safe yet."

His words hurled me back to reality. Edward was safe, but the danger was still real. Alice was outside the city watching from a distance, but Jacob. Fear gripped my heart. My Jacob was still in the heart of the city.

"No," I proclaimed.

Edward gave me a quizzical look.

"What about Jacob. He's still," my voice broke in panic, "in the city."

"Bella, my primary concern is to get you out safely," his composure was smooth, "he is a casualty I can live with."

"I can't!" I yelled, in hysteria.

"If something happens to you then all of this was a waste, was it not?" Edward logically debated.

"I don't care, I won't leave him!" I wailed and pulled away from his arms.

"I understand your devotion to your friend, Bella, put please you must be reasonable."

"I love him!"

I said it, actually I more like screamed it, but regardless of the decibel, Edward now knew. I felt oddly relieved. It was easier to pull out of his embrace now that he knew the truth.

"Well, that changes everything." He replied in an even voice, his face as emotionless and unreadable as stone.

I began to turn away, not knowing which direction was the right one, "I'm going back with or without you." It sounded like a threat as the words came off my tongue.

Edward grabbed my hand, "Can I tell you something before your ill-fated act of heroics?"

I was slightly irritated, I wanted to get moving, the more time that passed the more chance Jacob would get himself into trouble. But nevertheless I shook my head in approval. I knew if I spoke my tone would not be pleasant.

He looked at me sincerely and twirled me back into his embrace. He brought one hand under my chin and cautiously raised my lips to his. I was frozen, this wasn't happening, it couldn't be happening. I could feel his icey lips crushing against mine, pushing hard for a response, but I remained unmoving, astonished. His cool breath sent shivers through my being as he backed away from my lips, our foreheads still connected, and whispered, "I never stopped wanting you Bella. I've always loved you."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Edward still wanted me. He still loved me. I pulled my head away from his, and stared into his eyes, the tears that had stopped began to form again. I didn't understand.

"Then why, why did you leave me?" I sobbed.

Pain flashed through his eyes. He stroked my cheek, "It was wrong of me. But, I thought it was the only way to protect you."

"You were wrong!" I shouted into his shoulder.

"I know that now," he responded in an even voice, "and I fear it is too late. I'm afraid I may have pushed you into the arms of another man."

Jacob.

"I have to go," I replied, unable to move.

Why was it so hard to leave him standing there? My heart belonged to Jacob, even if Edward wanted me back. I couldn't betray Jacob. I loved him. But, the magnetism here in the shadows with Edward was as strong as ever. The electricity from his touch pulsed through me. His dazzling effect hadn't weakened

"Bella, stay with me," he whispered as he brushed his lips against mine once again. The thought tempted me. The part of my heart that belonged to him longed for me to stay here and never leave. My resolve was slowly cracking under his magic.

"Edward I…" he slowly slid his fingers up and down my back leaving it tingling. My mind began to slip.

He brought his lips to my ear, "You don't have to go anywhere," he said in a rich soothing voice.

I did, I had to go back. As lovely as this moment was, as hypnotic, and dazzling and magical as it all was, something stronger had a hold on me now. Jacob was my sun, my soul mate, I could never be happy living in this fantasy with Edward now that I had experienced the reality of what I shared with Jacob. Before when I was ignorant, maybe, but now that I had embraced my future with Jacob, now that I had given him my heart, he was the one I wanted. His embrace was the one I craved.

"Edward I have to go," I stated with conviction, "I love him."

Edward let go of me, defeated. His piece of my heart broke away from the whole, leaving a void, but a manageable one. One that Jacob would help me heal. I turned, once again, to walk away. I would find my way back somehow.

"That is true," Edward called after me, "I know the intensity of that now. You would never have been able to walk away from me otherwise."

His words slapped me in the face.

"I'm coming with you." He stated, now by my side.

"Edward," I began to argue, "I don't want to cause you anymore pain."

"I deserve it Bella, and even if I didn't, I would still help you. Although I may loathe him will all my being, I know he will make you happy. I love you so much, I want you to be happy even if I am not the one able to bring you happiness."

He was so selfless, and I was selfish and now guilt ridden.

"Don't argue with me Bella, you know I'll win." He stated, teasingly.

I let out a sigh.


	9. Unsettling Revelations

**I have more to post tonight, but I have to edit it first. So please enjoy this in the mean time. And, thank you to everyone who has been reviewing. I LOVE hearing what you have to say! =)**

"If you don't mind?" Edward stood with his arms open, facing me, "It will be a great deal faster."

I glared at him. Why did he have to be right the majority of the time? I nodded my head in approval, and no longer than a second passed before I was in his strong, ice-cold arms once again.

"You may want to shut your eyes; the close proximity of the buildings we will be darting through might frighten you." Edward stated.

I complied, and he took off. I felt the world begin to rush by like someone pushing fast forward on a VCR.

"Bella, may I ask you something?" his tone was serious.

"Of course Edward you can ask me anything." I replied. It felt strange conversing with my eyes closed, but I didn't dare open them.

"Did you get a dog?"

Wow, that was one question I was not expecting.

"Um no," I replied, baffled, "Why do you ask?"

"It's just, you smell like a dog, and I was trying to come up with a logical explanation that brought me more console than my other theory." Edward declared gravely as his arms went stiff beneath me.

I wanted to ask him what his other theory was, but I already knew the answer. I remained silent, but my expression, even with my eyes closed, must have given my uneasiness away. My silence didn't deter Edward, but rather, to my misfortune, made him more persistent.

"Is there anything unusual about Jacob?"

I shifted in his arms, uncomfortable with where this conversation was headed. How was I supposed to answer that question? _Why yes Edward, your suspicions are correct, Jacob morphs into a giant dog when he gets upset. _I didn't think so.

My silence was all the reassurance he needed. We stopped running.

My eyes flew open. Edward's brow was furrowed, his eyes distraught, his lips tightened in worry. The expression was almost too much to bear. A face so beautiful should never have to wear such torment. But we couldn't stop, despite the pain of his discovery we had to keep moving.

"Edward, why did we stop? We can't…."

"He is a werewolf Bella," his tone was quickly loosing composure, "a young werewolf at that. You have no idea what danger you are in."

"Edward, Jacob's not dangerous. He would never hurt me. He loves me." I tried to reason with him.

" I can't…" he turned his face away from my gaze, as anguish thickened his voice, "The smallest thing could set him off."

I was getting irritated now. This was foolish, we were wasting time.

"Kind of like a vampire," I snapped. His face cringed in pain.

How could I have said that? What kind of monster was I?

"Edward, I'm so sorry," I stammered and stroked his face, "I didn't mean it…I don't know what I was thinking. You know I don't mean it!"

"I know love, but that doesn't make it any less true." His voice was composed again.

I looked him in the eyes intensely, trying to weigh his emotions. His face was smooth again; he seemed to have accepted my apology. I placed both of my hands on his face,

"I love him, Edward, no matter what he is. I know you can understand that."

He shook his head and sighed, "You truly are impossible to keep safe."

We took off down the alley again. This time I saw the ancient buildings begin to zoom by. We were so close to the walls, maybe a foot on both sides. My whole body froze; I couldn't even close my eyes.

"I have one more question for you if you don't mind?" Edward asked nervously.

I snapped back from my solidified state, "Yes?" I replied, just as anxious as he was.

"Has..." Edward paused, "has Jacob imprinted on you?"

Imprinting, the fear I suppressed back at home had made it's reappearance in my life, here in Edward's arms.

"No." the pain in my voice was evident.

He seemed content with my answer, too content. It fueled my fear. Would Jacob imprint? Had I betrayed my love for Edward only to have Jacob betray my love? No, I refused to believe it. Jacob loved me. No legend, regardless of its strength, could break us apart....could it? It tore Sam and Leah from each other. This was an unsettling revalation, but I still could not allow myself to believe it. Jacob and I would find a way. Not everyone imprinted. I would have to find peace in that fact.

We ran in silence the rest of the journey.


	10. A Fear Worse Than Death

The Main Plaza was just as crowded as before.

As Edward let me down I could tell he was hunting for Jacob's thoughts.

"Edward, do you hear him?" I asked. Worry weighed my words down to a whisper.

He stiffened and walked back towards the direction we had come from. He was searching for something.

"Edward…."

He cut me off gently, "Quiet, please Bella."

I stood, impatiently. My body grew tenser with every second that passed. Something was wrong, something had to be wrong. My stomach started to twist and turn in knots. Edward lifted his head, "I have bad news."

I felt my knees start to buckle. The alley began to spin around me; the loud noise the crowd was emitting became a mere muffled hum.

He continued, "I found his scent, but there are more here, more that just you and me." He paused and gave me a solemn look, "Bella, the guard has him."

I fell to my knees and buried my face in my hands. My chest heaved in sobs as the tears ruptured from my eyes. I was unable to speak.

Edward rushed to my side, sat down, and pulled me into his lap. I continued in my hysteria untouched by his act of compassion. My heart throbbed in my chest. I slowly and painfully broke apart. It felt as though half of me had died. I hated myself. I wanted to die. How could I have done this to Jacob? My sun, my warmth, my best friend, my soul mate, my Jacob….he was gone. The Volturi wasn't the fiend behind this atrocity, I was. I was the monster.

"What…" I continued to sob into my hands, "What….have…..I…..done?"

"Bella," Edward caressed my shoulder, "I think there is still hope."

What.

My head sprung from my hands to look at him. His face looked sincere, his eyes were pained from my hysterics, but I could tell he was telling the truth.

He spoke again before I had the chance too, "He's still alive. Aro had Jacob brought to him. It would appear that his curiosity and love for the mythical world got the better of him. I don't believe Aro plans to kill Jacob, the idea of a guard dog amuses him too much." Edward's lips curled into a smile at the thought.

I realized I should have felt disgust for his last statement, but there was no room for any additional emotions other than joy and relief. My mind began to ease and my heart now danced within my chest. Jacob was alive!

I had to be with him. My body longed to be in his arms, to be able to touch him, look in his eyes, see his smile, and kiss his lips. He had to know how much I missed him. He had to know the extent of my love for him.

Driven by my desire, I tried to stand, but my body was so exhausted from all the emotions I'd expended. My legs collapsed beneath me and I fell back into Edward's arms. I let out an exasperated, irritated sigh.

Edward understood. He smiled his crooked grin and tucked a loose hair behind my ear. "Your body can only take so much, Bella."

I didn't care if my body was fragile and human, we had to get moving. Every moment I was away from Jacob began to feel like years.

"Do you know where he is?" I asked, impatient and still aggravated.

"Yes, I do." Edward replied. He was always so calm and composed. I constantly felt like an irrational emotional mess next to him. He continued, "But, you rarely find the Volturi before the Volturi find you."

I don't know why, but his words terrified me. I knew that I would face the Volturi, I had to in order to save Jacob, but the idea of the guard finding me was very unsettling.

"In fact," he began again, "they are on their way as I speak. Aro is eager to meet the human girl who was able to bewitch both a vampire and a werewolf."

I stiffened in his arms, being tracked down by vampires was nothing new to me. In fact I was beginning to wonder if it was going to be a constant theme in my life, but something about the ancients frightened me to death.

"There is no need to worry Bella, they have no intention of harming you." He stated, trying to comfort me, but I could tell he was lying, or at least partially lying. Maybe they didn't have any intention of harming me now, but Edward and I both knew how sweet my blood was. No matter how fascinating Aro may find me, if my blood sang to any of the ancients even a fraction of how it did to Edward the best of intentions would mean nothing as the bloodlust took over.

Trying to escape would be pointless now, and I wouldn't have allowed it anyway. So Edward and I just sat there in the dark, cold alley, propped against a stonewall, waiting for their arrival. With every second that passed my fear and impatience intensified. It was a strange combination of emotions. I wanted to see Jacob with my own eyes to know he was okay, and yet I had never been more afraid in my entire life. Not in the ballet studio with James, not alone in the forest with Laurent, or not even when I realized Victoria was hunting me, nothing compared to the fear I felt now. I wasn't afraid to die. I'd never been afraid to die. My fear wasn't for myself, but rather it was for Jacob and Edward. To think of them watching as the Volturi drained my body of life was just too much. It was horrid and atrocious. It was the worst fear I'd ever had.

As for Edward, he was in agony. The pain in his eyes imitated that of a mother watching her house burn, knowing her child was inside, but unable save him. He wanted to run me to safety, but it was too late. And even if it hadn't been, he still would have helped me do everything possible to save Jacob. I had never done anything to possibly deserve this kind of love. Edward truly was an angel, perfect in nearly everyway.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered as a tear slowly crept down my cheek.

"For what love?"

"For betraying you, for not loving you like you deserve to be loved. For making you feel like you're not enough." I buried my face in his shoulder to keep back the onslaught of tears that were now forming.

He let out a deep sigh, "Bella, when I told you that you were my life it was absolute truth. I have nothing else in this existence, but you do. Love was something I thought I would never experience, and now that I have there will never be anyone for me other than you. I can't change like you can. My love was awoken by you and therefore you are the only one that can ever hold those feeling."

"I know, and it makes me even more of a monster!" I sobbed.

"No Bella, if it weren't for you I would never have experienced that change. I would have no idea what that love feels like. I would not be able to cherish it for all eternity like I can now." Edward replied in a voice as sweet as honey. He stroked my cheek tenderly. "It is better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all."

"Stop that, stop trying to make me feel better about myself. I betrayed you Edward." I cried. He should be mad at me. Completely furious, but instead he was comforting me. He was so, so frustrating. Why couldn't he treat me like I deserved? He thought I had a problem with reacting properly, what about him?

"You didn't betray me Bella, I left and you moved on, that was my intent. You have that capability, and I am quite envious truthfully." He paused, lifted my face from his shoulder and brought our gazes together, "In fact, in a way I am thankful for Jacob Black. He will give you the life I never could. I am insanely jealous, but I am grateful that you have chosen a life with him over me. I will always love you and want you, but I would rather have you alive and happy with him, than be forced to choose a life of immortality in order to stay in my arms. That would be the most selfish thing possible." His features twisted in agony.

How could he think he was selfish? He was the most selfless person I'd ever met, and probably ever would meet. I placed both of my hands tenderly upon his icey face, "You are not selfish Edward. You are absolutely perfect."

He smiled at my words, but then stiffened. The smile never reached his eyes, and I knew why. I took a deep breath and followed his gaze. There in the alley stood two dark cloaked, burly, pale men and a beautiful, angel faced child. My heart skipped a beat.

They were here. We rose.

"Felix, Demitri," Edward nodded his head and acknowledged the two men before his eyes narrowed at the child, "Jane."

I knew then that it wasn't the two rugged, brawny men that I should fear most but it was the lovely little girl. The one called Jane.

As I stood before the Volturi Guard, panic struck through me to my very core. Edward was right beside me, but I wanted to hold Jacob's hand, to embrace his protective warmth.


	11. Human Dart Board

**I am so sorry it took so long to update. It's been a really busy week. I hope you enjoy this because I had so much fun writing it! Thank you for all the reviews! =)**

**JPOV**

_Jake, Jake…._

An echo rang through the quiet.

_Jake, hey man, are you alright?_

It was black all around me, complete stillness. I opened my eyes to see who was calling, but there was nothing. The darkness didn't go away. There was no trace of light anywhere. I was blind. I tried to stand, but I couldn't feel my legs. All my limbs were completely numb. My head wouldn't turn. I couldn't wiggle my fingers, I was totally paralyzed. Fantastic. What had the filthy bloodsuckers done to me?

The last thing I could remember was the alley. I was ready to take 'em, the two big guys and that little boy, but they just stood there. Slowly I felt something creep into my consciousness, like some kind of voodoo, black magic crap. The little leech flashed me an evil triumphant smile before my legs collapsed beneath me. Then it was lights out.

That must be it; I was still under the little witches spell. Wow, the psychic parasite wasn't joking, this was powerful stuff.

_Whoa dude, that's rough. But, I guess that's the price you pay for being stupid enough to leave. Honestly Jake what were you thinking!?_

The voice was in my head, and I recognized it.

_Quil?_

_Yeah man, it's me!_

I must still be in wolf form, but Quil hadn't….

_Well, it happened. You've been gone three days Jake…LOTS can change._

_Oh...right….where is everyone else?_

_It's Jared's birthday so they're all celebrating at the beach._

_And you were left on walkie-talkie duty?_

_Pretty much, bottom of the totem pole ya know._

_  
That sucks._

_Nah, beats being you._

_What do you mean?_

_Well, outside of your current situation. Your life is going to be a nightmare if you get back. Sam is POed and ya know how hard it is to ruffle his feathers. He can't believe you could be so irresponsible, that you could turn your back on us like that._

_What!? It's not like that, I'm not out to save the bloodsucker! I did this for Bella! Did he want me to just let her run off alone and die!? _Now I was mad. My loyalty was to my pack, but this was different. This was love, and it had no bounds. Sam had to understand that. _He would have done the same thing for Emily._

_Yeah. But it's different you know that_

_NO. I love her, it's NO different._

_He wouldn't have done it for Leah. His loyalty would have been to the pack._

_Obviously I love Bella more than Sam loved Leah……..I love her……. as much as he loves Emily._

_Ha, you wish. You can't._

_Shut up, you don't know what you're talking about!_

_Testy, I was just saying._

_NO, you have no freaking idea what you're saying. So just Shut up!_

_Fine._

Finally silence. Quil was really pushing my buttons. As if imprinting wasn't enough of a constant, nagging fear, he was antagonizing me. Ripping the wound open and pouring salt in it, not to help heal, but to watch it fester. Bella and I were perfect together. I knew I loved her just as much as Sam loved Emily. Sure, I didn't have the whole "forget about my family, Bella is the center of the universe" freaky gravity thing going on, but outside of all that creepy legend stuff my feelings were just as strong as his. We were somehow connected: kindred spirits, we were soul mates. It didn't make sense, why couldn't I just imprint. Why did this have to be so difficult! I choose her!

_GRRRAHHH _ I have no idea what that was suppose to be, but I wanted to punch something, I wanted to verbally scream, but I couldn't.

Stupid, nasty smelling, life-ruining leeches! I was like their human dart board; my life seemed to be their primary target of destruction. They were the reason I was in this mess, and not just my current blind, deaf, mute, paralyzed state but everything. I was without Bella now because of them. I had to watch the woman I love suffer because of them. I was a wolf because of them. I had to fear imprinting because of them. They seemed to be at the heart of all my problems.

_Wow man that really is rough. I mean we all hate the vamps, but you. You really seem to have a lot of reasons to hate them._

_I thought I told you to be quiet._

_Sorry, just trying to sympathize._

_Well, I don't need your sympathy._

_Okay, fine, but Jake?_

_WHAT!?_

I knew I was overreacting, but please, why did he have to be so pesky.

_I'm really sorry man._

_Why?_

_For saying the things I said about Bella. You do love her like that, I can feel it now, and it doesn't make sense…..and well, that's hard. _

_Oh, um, thanks Quil._

_So… how do you plan on…um…escaping?_

Wow, he had an attention span of about five seconds.

_Actually I was just done with all the sentimental garbage._

_Sure, Sure._

_What, it's true…I was afraid we were on the verge of a mental hug or something._

_Ha, Ha! _I couldn't help but laugh at the thought. Quil might have been a pest most of the time, but he was always good for a laugh. It felt good to laugh in the bleakness of my situation. I really had no idea how I was going to escape. I was completely cut off from the world. It was still all around me, but I felt as if I was dead, like I had no place in it.

No place in it? What was I thinking!

I had Bella……her silky, floral, chestnut hair…..her deep, brown, liquid chocolate eyes…… her smile……her laugh…….her touch…….the way she whispered my name……the way it felt to hold her……..the way our lips moved together in unrehearsed, perfect ways……..I definitely had a place in this world and it was hand in hand with her. Despite my hopeless situation, I would somehow get out of this mess. I couldn't leave her alone.

_Dude, snap out of it, outside of my gag reflexes…well…flexing…..I think something is happening._

Quil was right.

_Of course I am._

_Not helping._

_Oh, sorry. I just couldn't miss the opportunity. I didn't know when the next time would be that you would actually admit to my superiority._

_QUIL! I'm trying to focus._

_Shutting up._

I could hear something other that Quil's pride, now. My ears were picking up soft noises. I opened my eyes, everything was still dark, but I began to make out shadows. The numbness in my limbs was starting to go away. Then, the voices became clearer. They were perfect, strangely accented, but still crystal clear.

Bloodsuckers, the royal Dark Lord Fangs, the Volturi….I was sure of it.

"Casius, my dear brother, you must understand I cannot read his mind when he is under Alec's power. It is void." I heard one of them in a smooth, persuasive voice, "We must bring him out of the trance to know anything."

"I don't care to know about the creature!" another spat out harshly. He definitely had a temper, "I want him dead!"

"Peace Casius, aren't you at all curious as to why the wolf is in our city. If he proves to desire to cause us harm we will do away with him then. But, as of now he is restrained, and I see no damage in exploring his mind. I am quite excited to be truthful." The first one beamed.

Everything became crystal clear then. The ancient vamps were right in front of me, about seven feet, and way creepier than any of the others I'd seen, which floored me. These freaks looked like they'd walked straight out a horror film. Their skin was sickly pale and looked as thin as paper, but their eyes were what really had my skin crawling. They were deep red, and covered in a filmy, chalky glaze. As if that wasn't enough, they were dressed in dark black cloaks like the grim reaper. It was appropriate, but still disturbing.

I took in my surroundings then. I was in a large corridor which was elaborately decorated, with intricate rugs and draperies, beautifully crafted furniture, golden candle stands, a crystal chandelier, and a stain glass window. The Dark Lord Fangs lived it up. It wasn't until now that I noticed the others in the room. The two big guys and the little boy from the alley, a little girl who looked around the same age as the boy, a women who stood right behind the vamp closest to me, and another leech who looked like he was wearing the same cloak as the two who had been talking. He looked like he was about to die of boredom, too bad he was already dead.

"Ah, he is awake," the first vamp who had talked deliberated, "Greetings I am Aro and these are my brothers Casius and Marcus. Welcome to Volterra."

What did the bloodsucker think, this was some sort of home warming party! He wasn't only creepy he was crazy, and way too rehearsed, it was like he had said the line a million times before. I growled and began to inch forward, but was cut short by a strong pull around my neck. I fought against it, but the more I tugged the harder it was to breath.

A choke chain? You have got to be kidding me! I whirled my head around and saw the steel leash chaining me to a four foot wide, metal pole. A leash? Oh, this was rich. I heard Quil begin to laugh uncontrollably in my mind.

"No need to be volatile my friend, we don't intend to harm you. We are just curious as to why it is you are in our city." Aro stated in a smooth, controlled voice. He was obviously the spokesperson in the family. Casius's temper was way to hot. He was currently seething. It was clear he wanted me dead as much as I wanted to rip out his throat and give Marcus something to get excited about.

"I could take the bite out of his bark Aro," the little girl added in a menacing, clean, high pitched voice.

She was pure evil…..they were all evil, but the little girl was pure, one hundred percent, unaltered evil. The kind of wickedness that enjoyed watching children starve, puppies murdered, and forests burn.

"That won't be necessary Jane." Aro added with a slight nod. "He will cooperate."

Then, Aro began to close the gap between us, the one female close behind him. Was he really that stupid? He took another step, cautiously but determined. Yep, he was that stupid.

I immediately began to assess his weak points. I decided to rip his head off first, then I would……he took another step towards me, and I lost track of my thought. There was only about three feet between us now, and I couldn't remember for the life of me what my plan of action had been. These leeches were seriously messing with my head!

_You were going to attack him Jake! You have to attack him!_

_Oh, right, attack._

But as soon as I remembered, I lost it again. He was only a foot away from me now. I knew I should be doing something violent but I was so distracted. I couldn't even remember how to fight.

_Man, you are over thinking this…just attack!_

But, I couldn't. Not because I didn't want to, or because I was physically unable. I just couldn't. It was their magic again. Stupid gifted corpses!

"It is okay my friend, I just want to understand you, that's all," Aro said to me as he placed his hand on my face. Why was I letting him do this! His arm should be on the floor right now!

His face went blank as he searched my mind, then it began to light up. He was delighted in whatever he was finding.

"Fascinating!" I heard him mutter enthusiastically through his lips, "Absolutely…"

He was cut of by another big leech who barged into the room.

"They are back." His voice boomed. "The girl and Edward, they have returned to the city."

"Delightful," Aro beamed. "Demitri, Felix, Jane bring them to me, the girl seems to be the key to all of this, and I must meet her."

They left in a whirl. Poof and they were gone. Aro had left my side and was back by his brother Casius, but I could have cared less where he was, where any of them were. My mind was consumed by one thought and one alone. Bella.


	12. Forever Yours

**Hey everyone, thank you so much for all of your reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's kind of long, but I know some of you like it that way. =)**

**EPOV**

My heart could not beat, it was in a frozen state, but somehow it was broken.

She was with me, but she was not here. She was clinging to my arm, but only because she was afraid. My every thought was about her, but her mind was somewhere else. My heart would forever belong to her and her alone, but her heart was no longer mine. I loved her more than anything. My love had no limitation. So, I knew what I had to do….I had to let her go. I had to let her be with him.

When I snatched her from the crowd she was determined to save me, but she was breaking inside. Something was pulling her back, and I now knew it was her heart. It would appear that Jacob had it all, but a part of it was thrusting her towards the shadows to rescue me. It had been my piece, my claim on her love, and I chose to release it. In the alley I allowed her heart the freedom to love him completely, and although she didn't realize it, her heart complied. As we stood before Felix, Demitri, and Jane her heart sang for Jacob. She was being pulled toward him again, not even knowing where he was, but this time, her love was not fractured. It was complete.

We were traveling under the city. To Bella it was complete darkness, but I could see our surroundings clearly. I carried her in my arms as we zoomed through the ancient tunnels. I cherished the moment, realizing it could very well be our last. Her eyes were not closed because she found no need in the blackness. She was anxious, fearful, and slightly excited. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of Jacob's reaction when he saw us together. Would he think I had taken her back? If only she would let me. I was a fool for leaving, and yet it was the best thing I could have done for her. I wanted her to find someone else, and she had. I did wish that she'd chosen someone fully human, but then again Bella needed a true protector. There was no doubt in my mind Jacob could keep her safe. If only I could be sure he would never leave her. I found myself torn over the idea of imprinting. One part of me was grateful to hear Jacob had not imprinted on Bella. That meant one day I may have the chance to step back into her life. But, another part of me knew how deep her bond went with Jacob Black, it was absolutely unique. If he ever left she would be so broken, her fragile heart may be beyond reapiar.

The tunnels were empty except for the five of us. Demitri was baffled that he could not sense any aura from Bella to track. I chuckled to myself at his frustration. Her shield was strong. Jane was hoping she would have the chance to torture one of us at the very least. And Felix, his thoughts surprised me because he was actually appreciating Bella's unique beauty. Unlike many of my kind, he seemed to see the same flawed but highly attractive qualities I loved about Bella. He began to imagine the knock out she would be as a vampire. The thought of her transformed normally appalled me, but through his mind I couldn't help but agree with this fantasy. She would be fantastic.

We began to slow as the corridor approached. I felt Bella's heart beat quicken. I slowly let her down from my arms so we could walk the last fifty yards at her speed. This would give her time to compose herself.

"We are almost there love. Are you afraid?" This was an unintelligent question, but I felt the need to ask it.

"Yes Edward, I'm…I'm terrified." She replied slightly perplexed, "Can't you tell?"

"Yes, I just" I stumbled, "Well, I mean, is there anything else?"

She hung her head down, unable to meet my gaze. What I already knew was confirmed once again. I tenderly lifted her chin to meet my eyes. "Bella, I want you to be whole again. I…." she place a finger on my lips to silence me.

"I know Edward, thank you" her voice was grateful, as one lone tear trickled down her cheek "I am." The smile that emanated from her warmed my dead heart. I could now exist for the rest of her life knowing, I had done the right thing.

I placed my arm around her protectively, took a deep, unnecessary breath, and walked through the doors.

The room was just as I had remembered it, except now, it smelled strongly of werewolf.

_Bella! She looks so frighten. Does the leech really have his arm around her? What does he think he's doing? But, wait….is she looking for me? She is! She's with the leech, but she is looking for me!_

It wasn't hard for me to locate Jacob and his exuberant thoughts. He was right; Bella was feverishly searching the room. She was looking for Jacob, the man. I couldn't help but chuckle when I saw the method of restraint the Volturi had decided upon, a leash.

_Oh Crap, she's looking for me in human form. Bells, Honey, I'm over here!_

A whine escaped Jacob's chest. Their eyes finally met, and in that moment time seemed to stand still. What I witnessed in their gaze was confirmed in Jacob's thoughts. I was grateful, torn, anguished, and confused: very, very confused.

Imprinting? But, how?

_Bella….._ Jacob's thoughts trailed off. He'd seen her hundreds of times in his life, but it was as if this was the first time he'd truly seen her. Something between them clicked into place. A missing piece had been found and the puzzle now completed a beautiful picture. Everything in his life slowly began to fall away as the most important thing, Bella, took place in the center of it all. His whole world was slowly being rearranged around this new place she filled.

Bella began to pull away from me. My heart slowly and painfully started to ache as she left my side, and I watched her journey towards her Jacob. The magnetism between them had intensified. She had no choice but to be by his side, not that she would have it any other way. They were now each others centers of gravity. The room was motionless as everyone watched the phenomenon take place. Their thoughts were a hum of disbelief.

I was truly tortured, but in a deep corner of my vast mind I pondered how this was even possible. Jacob had been spending a considerable amount of time with Bella since he began to phase. Shouldn't he have imprinted at first sight? Isn't that what always happened?

Jacob's thoughts broke through my concentration as Bella closed the gap between them and threw her arms around him. She buried her face deep into the fur of his neck.

_Oh Bella, Honey, I love you. We don't have to worry anymore. I am yours forever. No one will ever come between us._

His ecstasy only made my pain worse.

_Jake, man! I am so HAPPY for you! Wait until the guys hear this. _

Quil broke into Jacob's mind, and then his presence was gone. He phased back to tell the pack.

"I love you," I heard Bella sob into Jacob's fur, "I love you so much…. I'm just ….I'm so happy you are okay….I….I love you…I don't know… I don't know what I would have done if anything happened to you Jake. I don't understand how this happened, but I am so glad it did. Now, you're mine forever. No more worrying."

The fact that Jacob couldn't verbally respond to her statements didn't appear to have any affect on Bella. As he rubbed the side of his immense head along her back, it seemed to be all the comfort and reassurance she needed. The level they connected on was something I would forever treasure and envy. How I longed to trade places with the Mutt.

_Edward._

I heard Aro's thought directed at me and instantly turned my attention to him.

_Will you come over here please, I would like to talk to you privately._

By privately, I knew what Aro meant. I nodded before proceeding towards him. Bella lifted her head to meet my gaze with worry and alarm in her eyes. She was still concerned about me. I smiled inside myself.

"It's okay Bella, Aro just wants to speak with me. That is all." I reassured her.

Her uneasiness didn't subside. When I rose my hand to tell her to stay put, she reluctantly placed her head back on Jacob's shoulder, and followed me with her eyes. As Jacob's thoughts left his utopia, his body tensed.

_What are the crypt keepers up to now? _

Bella sensed the change in his stature, and began to stroke his neck to comfort him. He was utterly helpless to her soothing touch.

When I was within an arms reach of Aro he placed his hand on my face.

_Ah, so it happened after all. Fascinating. Your Bella certainly isn't one to follow the normal patterns of life._

_As you can see Aro, she is no longer my Bella._ Pain like pealing bells rang through my being as I thought the words.

_No, no she is not. I am truly sorry friend. I was voting in your favor._

_Thank you Aro._

_I know that you didn't want her to become one of us Edward, but obviously you know that was the only option, other than death, with all the knowledge she possesses. I was hoping to give you the gift of eternity with her._

My jaw clenched, _You can't possibly still be entertaining the thought Aro. I won't allow it. _

_There isn't much you could do about it Edward. But no, things are different now._

_Really? _I was in slight shock. It wasn't like the Volturi to not enforce their rules, _How so?_

_I find Jacob quite fascinating. At first I assumed the obvious, that he was a werewolf, but after searching his thoughts I realized that he was more of a shapeshifter. He becomes the animal, but the animal does not become him. The mind inside the wolf is the same mind inside the man, capable of logical reasoning not dominated by instincts. While we waited for your arrival I discussed my discoveries with my brothers. It was true that Jacob and his pack could inflict much harm upon us, but his pack was dominantly peaceful. They don't hunt our kind outside their territory, they merely protect their own. Not so different from what we do. We decided to release him. So you can see how things are different now. Because of the imprinting, the girl is a part of him. If we were to harm her the rest of Jacob's pack would be obligated to come here and avenge her. We obviously know who would win that fight, and the thought of wiping out this unique tribe breaks my silent heart. So I speak on behalf of us all when I say that I am letting you all go free._

_Aro, I can never thank you enough. You and your brothers have discovered the sound reasoning in all of this, and my heart sings with gratitude. _

_You are so very welcome my friend. _

Aro then dropped his hand from my face, and turned around to walk towards his brothers. Bella's anxious eyes were still on me and had been watching our every move.

"It's alright Bella. They have decided to let us all go free."

Instant relief filled Bella as her muscles relaxed. She turned away and buried her face once again in Jacob's coat. I could tell she had begun to cry.

_What?_

Jacob picked up his head and arched his ears.

_The Dark Lord Fangs are just going to let us walk?_

"Yes Jacob, they are not the 'Bad Guys' as you perceive them to be. They are merely trying to keep peace."

_Wow, and to think this whole time I'd been worried about how they were going to turn Bella all sparkly and cold because she knew too much._

"Well, that is what would have happened had you not," I paused, the word was almost too unbearable to say. Jacob could tell I was struggling.

_I get it. You don't have to say it._

Now I was the one surprised. I had figured that Jacob would use every possible chance he had to rub his victory in my face, but Jacob was actually a decent man. Despite the fact he hated my guts, he didn't want to watch me suffer, quite perplexing.

"If they were to harm her now, your pack would come to avenge her and they would be forced to kill them all." Jacob's body tense at my words and a growl began to build in his chest, "Aro and his brothers do not want to destroy a whole species at the expense of one girl."

_Not just any girl._

"Of course not Jacob. We both know how special Bella is."

A huge wolfy grin stretched across Jacob's face. I couldn't help but smile back. His smile seemed to be contagious.

_I wonder if that could be the answer. _Marcus's thought chimed into my head. He had been thinking about why Jacob didn't imprint on Bella until now. I had been listening to him, but my conversation with Jacob had distracted me.

"What is your theory Marcus, I am sure Bella and Jacob are curious to know as well as me." I said to him. As I had assumed Bella and Jacob were immediately paying attention.

"Well, it is rather flawed but the best I can seem to conclude is that he couldn't imprint on her until she could give him her heart completely. Why or how could you find your soul mate in someone whose heart belonged not to themselves but to someone else? Something must have changed in Bella between the last time he saw her and now that made her heart and mind ready to be his and his alone."

I knew how true his statement was. I had witnessed the change in Bella. All the other wolves had imprinted right away on their mates because the young women had not been devoted to another. I had held a piece of Bella's heart, and that is why Jacob could not imprint on her when he should have. She had still been in love with me as well as Jacob, until today when her love for me changed. Bella would always cherish the love we shared, she would always love me in a way, but I did not hold a claim on her heart anymore. She was no longer in love with me. That was what made the imprinting possible.

"Thank you Marcus, for explaining this too us," I replied, "If you don't mind I do think we should be going now. I am sure Bella and Jacob are exhausted."

"Of course Edward," Aro chimed, "But first may I try?" he gestured towards Bella.

"That is completely up to her." I stated.

"Dearest Bella," Aro addressed her, "I am extremely curious as to whether your shield will work on me. Might I try to read your mind?"

Bella rose, "Of course Aro. After all you have done for us today how could I refuse you?"

As she walked towards him Jacob growled a ferocious warning. _Don't mess with her!_

Aro nodded towards Jacob, "Peace Jacob, I mean her no harm." With those words he placed his hand on her face. Shock flashed through all his features, "Fascinating, I see nothing. You have quite the talent." His words seemed innocent enough, but I could hear his silent thoughts. _As a vampire her gift would be more powerful than any shield I have ever seen. As a member of our guard…._

I cut him off there, "Don't even entertain the thought Aro."

"Of course not, I am sorry for ever thinking it," he replied, but his thoughts continued to course down the path.

"We should be leaving now." I chimed. No need to push our luck any further.

Bella turned and walked back towards Jacob.

"Thank you for everything today." I stated as I began to shift towards the door. Demitri was undoing Jacob's leash. I heard Bella giggle a light little laugh. Jacob just rolled his eyes.

"You are very welcome. Today's events have truly delighted me. Please send Carlilse my greetings." Aro stated congenially.

I nodded and turned to open the passage into the tunnels.

_Um, Edward._

Jacob directed his thoughts at me.

_I doubt they are going to let me on the plane like this, although it might be fun to try. However, I really would like to phase back and naked is not the new trend unless you are looking to get arrested. Being locked in an Italian prison for streaking doesn't look good on a resume._

I couldn't help but chuckle. I turned back around to face Aro.

"Aro, I hate to bother you for anything else, but it would appear that my wolf companion here is in need of some clothing attire. He lost his during phasing."

"Ah yes, that does seem to be quite the predicament. Felix will you please find our friend here something to wear."

Felix had a devious smile on his face as he turned to exit the corridor. This should be interesting.

When he returned he had a floral, Hawaiian, touristy looking top, a pair of bright green polyester pants, and some moccasins. Yes, this was definitely attractive. Good thing Jacob wanted to phase back so badly in order to be with Bella, or he might have opted for staying wolf. I took the clothes from Felix and we were on our way.

Once the blackness of the tunnels surrounded us Jacob phased and dressed in his new clothes.

"Polyester, seriously? Don't they know how much I sweat already? The plane is going to turn into a freaking pool by the time we cross the Atlantic." He complained as he zipped up the pants.

Bella chortled, "I think that was the point. Felix wanted a good…."

But Bella's sentence was cut short as Jacob pulled her into his arms and silenced her lips with his kiss. I cursed my eyes for being able to see so clearly in the dark, and I cursed my gift as Jacob's euphoric thoughts entered my head. There was no way I could escape the agony of their kiss. It seemed to last for hours, as I watched them. Jacob would begin to pull away to speak but Bella would follow his lips, not allowing him to break the kiss. I turned away, but Jacob's mind was still there. I tried to think of anything else to block him, but his thoughts were too loud. Finally they broke apart, and his words surprised me. "Bella," he whispered as he kissed her ear, "that was incredible, I love you so much, but I don't think we should torture Edward like that." The decency I had discovered in him in the corridor had surprised me yet again. _I wouldn't want to watch this if the roles were reversed. Only I probably would taken a swing at you by now. _His compassion was great. I had to admit I liked Jacob Black. Even though we were mortal enemies and he stole the only girl I would ever love, I couldn't help but like him.

Bella's eyes opened wide as guilt dressed her face. She couldn't see me but she desperately was searching the darkness.

"It's okay love," I said coolly, "I know you have been waiting to see him"

"Yes, but Edward that was so heartless of me, it's just it's so dark that I forgot you were….and I was just so…"

Jacob pulled her closer to him, "Shhh…it's okay." She was immediately comforted. "Let's go home"

I couldn't have agreed more.


	13. Tortured, Tricked, Grounded, and in Love

**BPOV**

"Alice Cullen!" I whined, "Haven't you put me though enough lately, can't you just be nice?"

"Isabella Marie Swan, I can't believe how selfish you are being. Your wolfboy asked me to help you get ready for this evening and you are going to jip him of the full potential of your beauty just because you can't hold still for another twenty minutes," She exhaled flabbergasted, "Honestly, I hoodwinked him too. He deserves this."

Alice was annoyingly right.

"Ah" I grunted, highly irritated, "Why do you always have to be so difficult……and right!"

"Because I'm psychic," she peeled victoriously.

I rolled my eyes at her. Those psychic powers were the reason behind my current torture.

"_Trust me, this is best," _were her exact words as Jacob and I jumped out of the yellow Porsche into the busy street of Volterra. I trusted that Alice meant she had been able to see me successfully saving Edward. Well, that much was true, she had seen Edward and I safe together, but she also had seen us kissing in the alley as a result of Jacob's absence. That's why she told us to have him wait for me at the edge of the plaza while I ran into the crowd alone. She got excited because she thought Edward and I were going to make up and everything would go back to the way we had always planned; the way she wanted things to be. I should have been mad at her, but it was next to impossible for me to be upset with Alice. She had good intentions because to her that was best, and in the end everything had worked out the way it was meant to regardless of her intervention. It was pointless to stay mad at her. However, she did owe Jacob BIG after all he was subjected too because of her little escapade. Watching the woman he loves run towards his worst nightmare, being stuck in a room full of sickly sweet smelling vampires with no windows, a completely numb state of existence, a leash, and those wretchedly ugly bright green polyester pants.

Hence the reason for tonight's make-over.

Although Alice still didn't "like" the idea of Jacob and I being together, when Jacob actually called her and nicely asked her to help me get ready for something special he had planned, she couldn't refuse. Because **A: **he was congenial and Alice loved a gentleman, **B: **she was indebted to him and really couldn't reject him anything even if he called her everyday for a year asking the weather forecast, and **C:** she would not let the opportunity pass her by. She was always looking for any chance to turn me into a life-sized Barbie doll.

It was the first time in a month that Jake and I were actually doing something together outside of homework. Charlie wasn't too happy when I got home after my four day absence. When I first walked in the door he wanted to make sure I was okay, the whole dad drill. But then, I thought he was literally going to explode. I was happy that Jacob came in with me despite my begging him not too. I didn't want to subject him to whatever it was that was in store for me, but he was more persistent than I was insistent. So there he stood, by my side, as my dad interrogated me up one way and down the other. Alice, Edward, and I had spent hours on the plane ride home coming up with elaborate tales to tell Charlie. Alice would search the future and all of them seemed to end in failure. My dad would somehow always figure out I was lying about what had gone on, and I would be in double the trouble; he was the chief of police after all. Jacob finally chimed in and suggested we just tell him the truth, but omit anything that he really didn't need to know. Alice searched, and sure enough it worked. I would still be grounded, but at least not for lying. We all felt like real schmucks for wasting all that time trying to figure out a good lie. Honesty was always the best policy to Jake; it was just one of the many things I loved about him. So the story I told Charlie was surprisingly close to the truth. Edward had caught wind of the zombie state he had sent me into via Rosalie. He became depressed and turned suicidal. I was the only one who could talk him out of his death antics. The only parts we left out were the Volturi, obviously, and we used LA as our location instead of Italy. After I explained myself, Charlie grounded me indefinitely, cursed Edward a few times, gave Jake a good talking too, but in the end wound up thanking him for going with me and keeping me safe. It was almost as impossible for Charlie to be mad at Jake for what had gone on as it was for me to be mad at Alice for what she'd done.

Figuring a week of house arrest was as much as he or I could endure, Jacob began to call me. My dad could definitely see the difference in the tones of our conversations, and I knew that it pleased him to see I was finally appreciating Jake the way he always thought I should. If only he knew. I couldn't help but laugh inside myself at how utterly clueless he really was. As an effort to keep this new found admiration for one another from dying out he let Jacob come and study with me after school. That's how it had been for the past month until today. This morning Jacob brought over one of Sue Clearwater's homemade peach pies and sat down with Charlie. I stayed upstairs and acted like I was sleeping in because I knew what he was doing. Jacob had come over to formally ask Charlie if I could be his girlfriend. It was a very noble and considerate thing for him to do, and I knew that my dad would feel the same way. However, Charlie was a little hesitant, but not because he didn't approve, but because he was worried I wasn't ready for that kind of thing yet. I almost walked down stairs to argue, but Jacob did an excellent job of calming Charlie's fears.

"Charlie, I love your daughter. I wouldn't be sitting in your house early on a Saturday morning eating pie with you if I didn't, and I wouldn't be asking you if I thought she wasn't ready. I wouldn't rush her into this. Trust me Charlie."

That's all he needed to say, Charlie trusted him, and even agreed to let Jacob see me tonight.

"OW! Alice, don't forget you are like one hundred times stronger than I am with a hairbrush." I screamed as I returned from my flashback

"Sorry, but seriously Bella when was the last time you went from root to tip?" Alice scolded.

"I don't know, this morning." I replied sheepishly.

She rolled her eyes at me, "You are hopeless Bella, but I'm almost done so stop squirming."

Why would Jacob put me through this kind of torture? He knew how much I hated all this girly stuff, and anything he was planning that required me to look like this was bound to have cost him way too much money. I was beginning to doubt how well he actually knew me.

"Done!" Alice beamed, "And you are so beautiful Bella."

She twirled me around where a mirror was waiting to reveal the new and improved me. What I found actually surprised me. Alice had curled my hair into loose, soft curls that were pulled back on the sides of my face with intricate pearl barrettes. All the hair treatments she had done this afternoon gave my locks an almost glowing appearance as the light hit them. My make-up was done tastefully, not too much, but just enough. I actually liked it. She put a light pink blush on my cheeks that accented my complexion perfectly. My top eyelid glittered with a hint of cream shadow and a thin line of brown eyeliner. My dress was knee length with short sleeves and glistened slightly because small silver threads had been woven in with the two lovely shades of green. A pearl colored sweater with deep green buttons accented the dress perfectly. And finally the shoes: flat, dark green, with a large emerald looking stone on the tops that matched the sweaters buttons. I could have kissed Alice for not putting me in heels.

"Alice," I exclaimed rather excited, "I actually look pretty good." Nodding in approval, beautiful was too strong a word for me to use.

"I'm so glad you approve!" she pealed, "the dress wasn't my first pick, but Jacob requested no pink, no flowers, and definitely no high heels."

So I had Jacob to thank for the flats. He was my hero.

She grabbed my hand and we walked down the stairs, where Charlie was sitting in the living room.

"Wow Bells, you look beautiful," Charlie's voice boomed with surprise.

"Thank you!" Alice replied before I had the chance. I guess it was appropriate considering she had done all of the work.

"You sure know what you're doing Alice. I'll give you that, and it was awfully nice of you to come all the way over here, to help Bella get ready for her date. I think Jacob might need someone to revive him when he lays eyes on you." Charlie stated still appraising Alice's workmanship.

"Actually," Alice began. Panic struck through me, my dad didn't know… "We moved back Charlie. Esme didn't care much for city life, and I missed Bella like crazy," she added with a smile. My dad's face lost all emotion as he tensed.

"I hadn't heard about this." Was all he could say.

"Well, we just got in town last night so I don't think anyone knows yet." Alice added.

"Did you all come back?" Charlie asked. We both knew who he was referring too.

"Besides for Rosalie and Emmet, but they will be back this summer. College you know," Alice replied smoothly with a shrug.

Charlie immediately looked at me to see what emotion I was wearing. I knew he was looking for heartache or worry, or perhaps relief but all he could find was the same excitement I had when I walked down the stairs. I knew the Cullens were moving back, but that didn't change anything between Jacob and me like Charlie might have assumed. The only thing it changed was now I could have Alice as a part of my life, and his water bill would go up because I would be taking a lot more showers. Why did vampires and werewolves have to have such sensitive noses?

"Don't worry dad, nothing is going to change." I stated reassuringly. He knew what I was talking about; I didn't have to say it. The tension left his body, but his eyes were still slightly wary.

"So, where are you going all dolled up like that?"

"I don't know. It's a surprise." I felt my excitement start to turn to annoyance. I was excited to see Jacob outside of our homework sentence, but I really hated surprises especially ones that might cost large sums of money. Charlie saw my attitude shift and chimed in.

"Don't worry Bells, Jacob knows you better than anyone, shucks, I think he understands you better than I do. I'm sure whatever it is it will be perfect."

I smiled, that did make me feel better. I gave Charlie a hug before grabbing my keys and heading out the door towards my truck.

"Eleven!" He shouted behind me.

"Okay Dad!"

Alice was trailing me all the way out. I turned to face her. There was something I needed to do. Something I'd been thinking about all day.

"Alice?"

"Yes, Bella?" her beautiful voice was worried.

"Do you need a ride home?"

She burst into laughter. "Bella, I could run faster."

"I know," now I felt stupid. I should have just said what I wanted to start with rather than beating around the bush about it, she probably already knew anyways, "I just…..I wanted to talk to Edward."

"Oh" she immediately became somber, "in that case it would probably be faster for me to go home and have him meet you on the treaty line."

Again, she had to be right.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Thank you Alice." I said as I reached out to hug her.

"Hey, what are best friends for," she smiled as she said the words. I knew even though things hadn't turned out the way she wanted, she was glad she could still be my best friends. "Bella," she started again, "I have something serious to ask you." She pulled away and gave me an intense look. I nodded for her to proceed, afraid of what she might say.

"Someday when you have puppies can they call me Aunt Alice?"

A comical smile broke across her face. We both laughed at the thought, and I gently slapped her arm.

"Of course!" I beamed. The idea of having Alice as a part of my future and my kid's future brought me great joy.

She smiled and then disappeared.

I climbed into my truck and headed for La Push. I had a fairly good idea where the treaty line was, but I wasn't positive so I played it on the safe side and made sure I was still in Forks when I stopped. Edward would find me. I knew what I was going to say to him. This was probably not the best time, but I still had half an hour before Jacob was expecting me, so why not now.

I closed my eyes and saw Jacob staring back at me, his smile warm as the sun. I remembered a time when Edward was the one my thoughts would immediately go to when my eyes were not being stimulated by the world around me. Should I feel guilty about that? I had nearly sworn to myself that he would always be the one my unconscious thoughts would turn to and yet there Jacob was in all his reality. No, there is no use feeling guilty. Guilt has no place in your life, it will only ruin you. I gave myself the pep-talk at least once a day, sometimes more. Thus far it seemed to be working. It's not like I had forgotten about what I had shared with Edward, in fact I appreciated it in all its beauty. Just as I had awoken love in him, he had taught me how to love. He showed me how wonderful love could be. Just because it wasn't meant to be didn't mean I had to regret it, I could always cherish it. Edward would always live on in that piece of my life.

_Knock Knock_.

I heard the tap on the window. My eyes flew open and there he was, Edward, in all his glory. He was so beautiful. The hours Alice had spent primping me could never compare to his effortless splendor. He opened the door and climbed into the passenger's seat.

"Alice said you desired to see me," his voice sang like a cherub. I shook my head slightly and directed my eyes to the steering wheel to knock myself out of the dazzling moment

"Um, yes," I stammered, "I guess I had something I wanted to say." Emotions started welling up inside me like a capped spring preparing to burst forth. _Get yourself together Bella, you can't cry!_

I took in a deep breath, and looked at him "Edward, I know you can't move on. But, I think you need to find something to occupy your time with."

He gave me a quizzical look. What was I thinking? Stupid Bella, he knows like everything already. He is good at almost everything. He has no needs, no wants, no desires except for you. I was so naïve. I'm just sitting here torturing him more. He knows where I'm going. I look great. He knows what Jacob is going to ask me. I am so dumb sometimes. My head unconsciously dropped to my hands in disbelief at my own stupidity.

"It's okay Bella," Edward tried to comfort me. I had to pull myself together. This really was a truly terrible idea.

He reached for me. I took hold of his hands in order to escape his embrace. I couldn't let him pull me close. It was a welcoming thought, I could not deny it, but it was also haunting. Boundaries between us were vital. He still had the same dazzling effects on me. I would be helpless if I allowed myself to get caught up in his glory.

"I'm sorry Edward," I whispered ashamed.

"It's okay Bella," he gazed intently into my eyes, "I know you have good intentions, I just don't think you vocalized them properly."

Why did he always comfort me when what I needed was a good reaming?

"No Edward, it's not okay," the words began to gush forth, "You are alone and miserable. I know how that feels. I've lived in a vacant existence before, and it is a terrible feeling that I wouldn't wish on anyone," I was starting to go into hysteria, "not even my worst enemy. Not even Victoria. No one in this world deserves that kind of emptiness," My chest heaved, but the tears would not come. "I want you to find purpose in your existence. You're too wonderful not to, whether you believe it or not Edward, you are too good to let the world pass you by and not take part in what is going on. I just…" I took a deep breath, calmed myself, and stared into his eyes intently, "I just want you to be able to love again even if you say it is impossible. Can't you see Edward?" the sun peaked from behind the clouds as if on cue, I held up Edward's hand so it glistened ever so softly in the beams of sunshine, "nothing is impossible."

He stared at me mystified and speechless. Was that a good sign? After five minutes of stillness, I began to fear I had shocked him into petrifaction. Then, a light suddenly announced its presence; a slight twinkle in his golden eyes began to glow. I recognized it. It was the same spark that had appeared in my eyes a little over a month ago in the kitchen with Jake. It was hope.

"Thank you Bella, you truly have been an angel bringing and teaching me life." He took my hand and kindly placed a sweet, gentle kiss upon it. "I know my feelings for you are completely unique. My love is genuine and will last eternity, but perhaps I can find purpose somewhere else. Perhaps someone will come along that will teach me to love in a completely different way. I will not rule out the possibility, not anymore. You have opened my eyes once again."

Edward was liberated. Neither of us saw the need to say more. I didn't want to ruin this profound moment with meager words. I couldn't believe I was able to say the things I had to create the buoyant atmosphere we were both basking in. I had mulled over my words for hours today during the beauty torment, but nothing had come close to what I was able to say when I allowed my heart to speak for itself. What I had said was actually beautiful. Although this didn't surprise me nearly as much as Edward's response, it had nonetheless left a part of my mind baffled.

Edward released my hand before he began to speak, "Bella, didn't you have a date tonight?" He raised an eyebrow in speculation.

"Oh crap, I'm late!"

And thus the moment I had miraculously created was gracefully shattered.

Edward smiled his adorable crooked smile, and I couldn't help but smile back. "Enjoy your evening Bella."

"Thank you Edward."

He hesitated, but then he turned and exited the truck. I wasted no time as the engine roared to life. I pulled back onto the road and watched Edward slowly fade from my rear view mirror; he waved and seemed genuinely happy for me. The thought made me smile on the inside of my being, my guilt steadily fading as the road to Jacob's house zoomed beneath me.

At the stop sign before pulling into the driveway I looked in my rearview mirror to make sure the beneficial, touching time I'd spent with Edward hadn't affected all of Alice's hard work. To my relief my appearance had remained untouched by my emotional encounter, other than a soft glow of satisfaction and awe now seemed to accompanying my presence. It was welcomed though, unlike runny mascara and lipstick stained teeth.

I pulled up in front of Jacob's house. The front door flew open and there he stood, distinguished and beautiful, like a legend in the making. He playfully slapped his imaginary watch with two fingers while shaking his head and breaking into my smile. I smiled back eagerly. I felt my love for him burst forth in an untamable surge. I was consumed by its presence and longed for his warm embrace. As he bound off the front porch towards me, I couldn't think of anywhere else in the world I would rather be.


	14. Full Moon

The sun was hanging low in the western sky as Jacob and I walked down to the beach, his warm hand gently caressing mine. I looked up at him and found him silently admiring me. His tender, awed gaze made me blush.

"Jacob, you're making me blush," I spoke softly.

"Oh, like that's a hard thing to do," he rolled his eyes at me jokingly, "Seriously Bells, how can you expect me to take my eyes off of you tonight? You look gorgeous!" his excitement pleased me.

Jacob looked particularly handsome tonight. He was dressed up too and well groomed. He wore a pair of dark slacks and an ivory dress shirt with a deep green tie that ironically matched my dress.

"Did Alice…?" I began to ask.

"Yeah the psychic sent me the tie. Now I know why."

As we continued down the familiar trail, I desperately wanted to ask Jacob what we were doing. I wanted to lay out the law, tell him it better not have been expensive and elaborate. But I bit my tongue; I didn't want to harm the evening's atmosphere with my fears and discrepancies. I would grin and bear it…..whatever it was. The grinning part I knew would be effortless. Jacob was all smiles tonight, which made me smile. He was infectious.

"Don't worry honey; you are going to love everything." He sensed my discomfort, and moved to face me. He ran one hand through my hair and kissed my forehead, "Trust me."

I fixed my eyes on his, all of my uncertainties dissipated with his words, "I do, I do trust you."

He spun back to my side and led me around the edge of the forest that rounded into the beach. What I saw left me speechless. It was perfect in everyway. There was a red and white checkered picnic blanket laid out with a wooden basket, white china dishes with sterling silver utensils wrapped in red napkins. I smelled oregano, basil, tomato, and sausage. Something Italian was hidden in the basket keeping warm accompanied by breadsticks in a wicker basket and chocolate cream pie for dessert. Red and white candles were placed all around the blanket in the sand for ten feet with rose petals interspersed. They were arranged in the shape of a heart. It was a breathtaking site: the picnic, the waves, the setting sun, the moon just beginning to form in the sky…..Jacob. I just stood there, motionless, taking in the scene, trying to embed it in my brain forever.

"What do you think?" he was eager and nervous. I could practically feel the energy radiating from his body.

"I…..I love it," I managed to utter, holding back the tears of joy.

"You do? I knew you would!" Jacob glowed proudly, "And don't worry, the only money I forked out was for the food ingredients and the roses. Everything else I borrowed." He was pleased to set my nerves at ease before I even started to think about how much this grand site cost. Roses and ingredients…that wasn't too bad.

"Who did you borrow it from?" I inquired. The dishes, utensils, and decorations were all top quality. I didn't know anyone in La Push who took such classy picnics.

"Well, Alice….. she coordinated it all. Sue volunteered to cook, I thought that was best" he let out a deep laugh.

"That makes sense," I agreed, "but why did you make this" I gestured to my whole appearance and raised my eyebrow, "part of the deal? You know it was torture."

"Oh come on Bells. It couldn't have been that bad." he let out a sigh, "The truth is when I called Alice to ask her for help she suggested it, and I thought you'd enjoyed spending some time with her. I know how much the sneaky little psychic means to you. I don't want to take that away from you."

I stared at him in wonder. His thoughtfulness was…..I couldn't even think of a word, they were too incompetent. My heart melted in my chest as I gazed at him. He was just a boy, even though he looked like a man, and yet while he was only a boy, in so many ways he was more of a man than most men could ever aspire to be. What had I done to deserve him? Nothing, and yet he was mine.

I brought my hand to the side of his face and tenderly caressed his cheek, "Thank you so much," my voice sang with gratefulness. But not to give him too much satifaction, I raised my eyebrow once again, "It still was torment though, but bearable. Your reaction when you saw me made it all worth it." He smiled and it touched his eyes the way I loved.

"Shall we eat?" he asked as he gestured to the picnic.

I nodded eagerly. All of the days' events had left me starving. The food did not disappoint either. Inside the basket was a wonderful homemade pizza, the breadsticks were soft and well seasoned, and the pie was divine. We both ate until we were content.

"How was it?" Jacob inquired.

"Everything was delicious." I sighed with delight.

"I asked Sue to make pizza since we never got the chance to have any in Italy," he chuckled.

"That's right. I remember you saying something about that in Carlisle's car when we left," I laughed now too. The memory of Jake sitting stiff and rigid in the vampires car while trying to make a joke about Italy and our first date had now become one we could laugh at together. There would be so many more to come. The thought filled me with joy.

"Do you want to walk down the beach?"

"If I can move," I said theatrically as I pretended to moan. Jacob laughed again. It was a sound I would never get bored of hearing.

"Come on now," he took my hand and coaxed me off the checkered blanket.

We headed in the direction of the place our journey together had begun. It seemed appropriate.

"Hey, you want to get there faster?" Jacob's question broke into my reminiscing. I looked up at him and he wore a mischievous, crooked smile.

My eyes tensed slightly, and my brow furrowed, as I cautiously replied, "What did you have in mind?"

He knew not to say anymore. He knew that if he did I would refuse. So rather than ask he grabbed me around the waist and threw me on his back, "Hold on!" is all he said before he took off down the beach, and hold on is exactly what I did.

"Jacob!" I screamed, "You didn't ask!"

"Sometimes it is easier to ask for forgiveness Bells, than it is for permission," he replied perfectly smooth despite the physical strain his body was under. His run was very fast, much faster than any normal person, but it wasn't nearly as fast as Edwards. I could still make out all the shapes and objects around me like you can when you drive in a car. However, the major difference was I could keep my eyes open without going into shock. Actually, it was rather thrilling, and I had to admit I enjoyed it. But, I wasn't going to give Jacob that satisfaction. Not yet anyway.

We reached the spot in no time this way. Jacob set me down gently on a log.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" he asked bright eyed. I hit his arm and pretended to pout.

"Easy for you to say! You weren't holding on for dear life!"

"Ah come on Honey, I _know_ you enjoyed it," he stressed the word know with a smug smile. He was going to be impossible to live with. I shook my head, "Okay, but you are only trying to fool yourself."

"What was the rush?" I asked.

"Well," Jacob's whole demeanor changed with that question. He shifted his weight nervously, "I have something I want to give you, but don't freak okay. It wasn't expensive and part of it I actually made." His pride showed as he spoke the last words.

"Okay I won't flip out on you, even though I should after the stunt you just pulled," I teased.

He rolled his eyes, and bent down on his knees so he was facing me. He took both of my hands in his. Suddenly, I was nervous.

"Bella, I love you so much. I want to give you something that is significant, that shows you are mine, and that I am yours. Something that whenever you look at it you will think of me," his smile stretched across his face and shown brighter than the distant sun. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a beautiful woven bracelet with a tiny wolf charm on it. The charm danced in the fading light of day. It was russet brown and so detailed, it was almost frightening. "I made the charm," he announced. My mouth dropped open slightly. "And, the bracelet is sort of a tribal equivalent to a promise ring. What do you think?" he was eager now.

This night was not ceasing to amaze me. "Oh my goodness Jacob you made this!" I gasped enthusiastically as I held the charm between my fingers and examined it closer. "It is absolutely amazing," that was going to boost his self-confidence, not that he needed anymore.

"So you like it?"

"Like it, I love it!" I smiled at him and he glowed with pride, "will you help me put it on."

"Of course!" He latched the bracelet around my wrist, and I knew it was momentous for him because I thought I saw a tear in Jacob's eye. He knew I had chosen him. He knew I loved him. He knew he had imprinted on me, but this bracelet signified more. It was a physical symbol, a tangible claim, that I was his.

"Jacob, are you alright?" I asked as I put my hand under his chin and brought his gaze to mine. His eyes were full of bliss.

"Bella, honey, this is one of happiest moments of my life this far. I'm much more that alright," he replied as he tucked a few loose hairs behind my ear.

I thought I knew what number one was, but I asked just so I could here it. I knew it would please him to replay the memory, even if we had been prisoners surrounded by ancient vampires with no hope of escaping, "What is number one?"

He took in a deep breath, "When we kissed in your kitchen. It's when I knew you wanted me, but even more than that when you asked me to go to Italy with you," he paused and I gave him a puzzled look, "because I knew that even though you were going to save him, you wanted me there….with you. You told Alice you wouldn't go without me. You chose me." his eyes glassed over, but he was better at keeping the tears from betraying him than I was. They never fell.

"But, what about the imprint?" Jacob's favorite moments were wonderful ones, but they confused me. I thought the imprint would be number one.

"Don't you see Bella, I already loved you unconditionally. The imprint was wonderful, but in my mind it is more of relieving moment than a turning point. With the imprint we no longer have to worry about it complicating our relationship, but it was those other moments that I treasure because….. I loved you without any magic. I was drawn to you completely with no mythical legend. And without the help of any supernatural force you chose me, you decided to love me," he took another deep breath, tenderly kissed my hands, and then continued, "We _chose_ each other and it was _destined_ to be."

Jacob was right. The fact that we had found love before the legend found us made what we had much more special. It made it more real, more normal, but no less miraculous. The fact that he got to choose, and I got to choose before fate chose for us is what made Jacob ecstatic. We discovered our destiny without any help.

I had no words in response to what he said. So rather than fumble for something that could never match his eloquence I decided to show him how I felt. I leaned forward and gently placed my lips on his. The kiss was peaceful and perfect. There was no sorrow like the time he kissed me before I took off into the crowded Italian plaza, and there was no fury or relief like when we kissed in the dark tunnel under Volterra. There was joy and promise in this kiss. Joy for the moment we were sharing, the memories we had discussed the journey we had been on. And, promise that there would be many more ahead. We broke apart and both smiled. I joined Jacob on the sand, and he wrapped me in his warm, comforting, protective embrace. I cuddled up close as we sat in complete silence; basking in the atmosphere we had created, afraid to move, to talk, to break this perfect moment. I gazed at the water as the setting sun cast fiery orange flames onto the sea. I looked up into the sky and saw the full moon. They were together in the sky, the sun and the moon: full, complete, perfect. I smiled at the sight and I felt Jacob smile too. It was exactly how I felt. I was full, complete, with Jacob it was perfect.

I stared at him, intentionally locking our eyes before silently whispering, "I love you."

His smile widened and danced on his face as he quietly responded, "Forever."

The reality of his words hit me with a new force. My Jacob. My sun. He was mine, all of him, forever.

I was home.


	15. Epilogue: Edward's Choice

**EPOV**

I stood motionless as I watched her fade into the horizon. The broken pieces of my heart miraculously stitched together by her words. I was not whole; I could never be without her love, but for the first time I considered a future without her. Not just one devoid of her love and companionship, I had imagined that hundreds of times, but I thought about actually surviving beyond her numbered breaths. Perhaps just knowing her, having her goodness become a part of me, made me worthy of something…..some purpose that would make my wretched, extended existence meaningful. Maybe I could offer a little goodness, somehow shine a small light in this world that was haunted by my shadow. I had never thought that possible, but Bella made me believe it was tangible.

_Oh Great! Let's just run until we become so numb we can't possibly feel the pain of rejection and betrayal anymore. Like that is actually achievable. Who was I kidding? Now I'm just wet, tired, lost, and the freaking pain is still there! I'm in the worst shape ever. I wish it could just go away. Leave me for good. Is that a tear? NO! I promised myself no more crying…..he doesn't deserve my tears. He never deserved me……Who am I trying to fool? I didn't deserve him. I never did. I'm unlovable. _

A flow of genuinely painful feminine thoughts rushed into my mind. It was quite odd, the ghost of sorrow that troubled this girl was so similar to mine. The love she had lost was great and the way she was broken was almost inhuman. In my one hundred and eight years I had never experienced any agony so intense. I had doubted humans were capable of such severe emotions until this moment. I immediately was taken over by the instinct to try and bring some sort of comfort to this aching woman. Bella was right, no one deserved this kind of agony, and I was sure this creature had done nothing to be worthy of such torment.

"Excuse me miss," I called into the woods. My acute eyes had already focused in on her although she could not see me.

_What? _"Uh, are you talking to me?" _Am I loosing it? I don't see anyone._

"Yes, I can see you. Just follow my voice." She was quite lovely in her distress. Her long dark hair was pulled back in a loose, chaotic braid. Her flushed face was exotic and striking. She had deep, brown eyes that were furrowed with worry, but had the potential for great beauty if touched by joy. Her full lips were pursed, as she took long meaningful strides. The knee length skirt, and button down, pale blue top she wore were better suited for a church service. It was obvious that she had not been prepared for a hike, but had taken flight lacking any foresight, with nothing but her pain to fuel her.

_Wow, I guess someone can see….wait a minute, how does he know I'm lost do I look that pitiful?_

She was perceptive too. "Right this way."

After a few minutes of me calling out and her cursing herself, she finally caught sight of me.

_How ironic, I've been saved by an angel. Did I die?_

I held out my hand mindlessly, to help her down from the forest's edge. She eyed me suspiciously before accepting the aid.

_Whoa that's cold! I'm definitely not dead, but maybe he is._

I could be so careless sometimes. I quickly retracted my hand.

_Touchy._

"Thanks," she replied warily.

"You are most certainly welcome," I said while flashing her one of my dazzling smiles. It seemed to catch her attention. Her jaw dropped slightly. She may be agonized, but she nonetheless was a human girl.

_Wow is he beautiful. It's like he was carved by the gods, completely flawless._

"Is there any other way I can be of assistance to you?" I inquired compassionately.

"Oh" _Smokey Pete I don't think I've ever heard such an attractive voice in my life, and he talks like such a gentleman, _she shook her head faintly, _Pull yourself together. _"No…..um, I mean no thank you," _Oh, nice try at politeness. You fumbling fool!_

"Are you sure miss, do you need some water or food. You must be thirsty. How long have you been out there?"

_What is he a walking concession stand? _

I couldn't help but chuckle at the thought. "May I have your name?"

_Last time I checked you couldn't give it away. _

I laughed again. This girl had some of the most comical sarcastic thoughts I'd ever experienced.

_Why is he laughing? _"Um, yeah, it's Leah. Leah Clearwater."

It all made sense now. Leah, the young girl Sam left for his imprint Emily….her cousin. He was her first love, and she had fallen hard. I related to Leah it would appear. She was the one left out, the one cast aside to watch the person she loved live happily with another. Yes, I knew Leah's pain.

"How about you? Does my rescuer have a name?" She questioned gazing at me, a glow of admiration in her eyes that hadn't been there moments before. I wondered what she would think when she found out who I was. How much did she know or believe about the Cullens?

"My name is Edward Cullen," I replied cautiously with another smile. Her eyes widened slightly.

_A Cullen. Hmm…no wonder he's weird, but he seems nice enough. Smells a little funny, but other than that, why does everyone in the tribe get their underwear all in a bunch over the Cullens. _

She obviously didn't believe in her tribes superstitions. I found myself oddly relieved.

"Well," she shifted her weight nervously, "I guess I should be on my way, thanks again for your help."

She turned to walk away and I called after her, "Leah, are you sure you don't need anything. I really would like to help in any way I can." I was shocked by the sincerity of my words.

She turned around to stare at me in disbelief.

_I'm certain Edward Cullen is a saint. Either that or I am the most pathetic, vulnerable person he has ever seen and he is showing me an extreme case of pity. Wow, just hearing him say my name gives me goose bumps. Pull yourself out of this Leah! You can't accept a hand out from a stranger….that is what he is, right? Well, we have been introduced, and I wouldn't mind sitting across a table from that face for a few hours. Who am I kidding? A CULLEN! I would never hear the end of it….I'd be mocked, scorned, scolded, and perhaps even threatened. _

I heard her mull over my invitation. What was I doing? Finally Bella was safe from my looming presence and now I was about to subject another innocent girl to the same. What was wrong with me? After a century do vampires suffer an episode of inherent selfishness? This was foolish and reckless, but I wanted to assist. I earnestly desired to aid Leah Clearwater in some way to help heal her pain. But, what could I do other than bring more trouble into her life, put her at risk, and surround her with constant danger? Then it occurred to me. What I had been thinking of earlier. I never saw any potential in myself to bring light into this world, perhaps this was my chance. It would make Bella happy. She would want me to help. Leah was hurting from an almost incomprehensible pain. Her life was in danger already, not so much physical but mental and emotional. She would never reach her full promise in life if she was not freed from this burden.

Leah was still arguing with herself. _But, the reaction I would get out of Sam. That would be priceless! Oh, I should go with him just to grind on Sam's nerves…to grind on everyone's nerves……But……. I don't accept handouts no matter how great the reaction would be or how gorgeous the guy._

"Well, I don't like accepting handouts," She determined, confidently "So no, there isn't anything else. I can find my way back just fine now that I know where I am."

I was disappointed. A reaction that surprised me almost as much as the confidence in her voice.

I made up my mind; there was hope for Leah so I would try. It's what Bella would want.

I would try and be her friend, at least give her the option. Who better to help you with your inner struggles than someone who can read your mind? Of course she would never know, she would just think I was highly perceptive. I'd be very cautious, much more than I had been with Bella. What else did I have to live for now? I could dedicate my life to saving this poor girl. I would.

That was my final decision.

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket but I paid it no attention.

"Okay, that's too bad. Perhaps some other time." I added with a wink, "When you don't feel like it's a handout that is." I didn't want to push her, there would be another time. I would make sure of it.

She was stunned and speechless. _Maybe I am dreaming after all. _

I saw her pinch her right thigh discretely, before snapping out of her daze.

She did not fumble over her words now. Her confidence took precedence, "I guess I'll see you around then." Her lips curled into a smile before turning to walk away.

_Don't turn around. Don't look back._

She continued to chant to herself until she rounded the corner. I smiled. I had found my challenge, and a challenge it would be. Bella would be pleased.

My phone began to buzz again. I flipped it open.

"Hello" I answered.

"Edward! Oh Edward! I was SO worried!" Alice cried.

"Alice, settle down, what's wrong?" I inquired.

"I thought you crossed the treaty line and something happened to you. It was awful. I was just about to come looking for the mangled pieces of your body, but I decided to call one more time. Thank goodness you are alright! I was hyperventilating, not the easiest thing to do when you don't need oxygen." Her words were a rambling mess.

"I don't understand, what happened?"

"You were a flicker, flashing back and forth in my mind. I thought maybe it was because you were in the dog's territory, and they were blocking you from me. But then I could tell it was you trying to make and decision. I thought you turned suicidal again! Because Edward…I….I….can't," She was beginning to hyperventilate again.

"What can't you do Alice? What can't you see?!" she had me on edge now. I felt my calm slowing escaping me.

"YOU!" She screamed in hysteria, "Your future. It's GONE!"

**(Thank you to everyone who has read my story. I have enjoyed writing it SO MUCH, and all your comments have been a driving force behind its success. This story is done, but I did leave it open for future stories to build from it. So now it is up to you....would you like to hear more from Amberlynne1129 or do you think this story wraps things up nicely? Thank you again. This has been a part of my life I will always treasure, and you all have played a piece in that memory!)**


End file.
